A stepmother
by camilapia
Summary: Unexpectedly, Peabody fell in love, and with Jennifer Jason, the beautiful, smart but a bit clumsy Sherman's history teacher... Now, they are a couple, but would they be able surpass all the obstacles of being together? Based on the fanfic 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2'
1. The genealogical tree

**A stepmother (Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfiction)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hi! This is my new fanfiction. It will be about Jennifer Jason (a character from my last fanfic ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2'') and how she starts fitting in this strange but special family...**

**I'd love you to read it and ask me requests and suggestions (my last fanfic was completely written,,so I couldn't take them)**

**It will still have stories about Sherman and Penny, and Sherman and Peabody. But it will be focused on her**

**I hope you liked it!**

* * *

It has been a really long day at school. Sherman was concentrated in trying to finish all the homework he could at that moment, at school, while he was thinking about robotics club and the science project for next week. Penny, sat behind him, in the other hand, was thinking in the ten minutes that lasted from that school day. It was a Friday. And she had the entire weekend to do cool things and stop thinking about studying all the time and have a little fun. Moreover, Sherman s eleventh birthday was in two weeks... So, she had prepared an amazing surprise for his especial day. But Sherman wasn t the kind of boy who makes a really big birthday party. He didn t have many friends or family like her. His friends were basically Carl, Mason, Jill, Abigail and herself, of course. His family was even smaller than their group of friends, too. A year ago it was only Peabody. Anyway, this year, they must count Jennifer Jason, the Peabody s girlfriend. Suddenly, the teacher stood up, stopping the class.  
-Students, before we leave... I want you to investigate something for next week class-she said -But you have already sent us homework!-protested everyone, except for Sherman. He always liked school and liked talking about his time-travels with no one noting it! (Who will guess than when he says I traveled to Greece he was talking about Ancient Greece?) That s why his favorite subject was with no doubt history. Anyway, he liked all the subjects, maybe because he was really good at studying and he never failed an exam or project... Well, he did it, but only once. It was the last year, he told in a wrong way the Spanish conquer in Mexico. It wasn t his fault at all, because historians didn t know what really happened... And he did. How? Well, easily, he had the WABAC, that is a time machine invented by his father-super genius dog, Mr. Peabody. When he got that F in the project, his father went to the school and talked to his history teacher, who was confused because of the new history version that Sherman had told, and she was completely decided to discover where that version was from... His father didn t like his history teacher at all... at least at the beginning... Who will say that they will fall in love? And now, Sherman s ex-history teacher is his father s girlfriend.  
Coming back to the Earth, Sherman concentrated himself in the class. But, this wasn t a history class, it was a biology class. These made him wonder what will be this project about. -Like I ve said before...-continued the teacher ignoring the kids protests.-I will make you investigate what is a genealogical tree and make you form one about yourself-  
Sherman s face started to get into a disappointed expression. He didn t need to investigate to know what a genealogical tree was... -Genealogical tree? What s that?-asked Jill -Well, it s about your own family, your own history-  
Your own history ... this words came into the boy s mind (or heart) like an open wound.  
She started to explain what a genealogical tree was like... and with every word, Sherman felt more and more outside the class. A genealogical tree is an investigation about your family, descendant and forbear. We must remember: Sherman is adopted... He didn t know anything about his real family or own history. That sounded stupid! He knew everything about the history from everyone in the past! He knew the biographies from Da Vinci, Van Gogh, Einstein, and Shakespeare... But he didn t know anything about his own story! He wanted to ask the teacher what he will do then... because he didn t have a family... at least his real family. But he said nothing, maybe because when she finished her explanation, the stamp ringed and everyone walked away.

-Agh... Thanks goodness it s Friday!-exclaimed Penny sitting beside him in the school s entrance as they were waiting their parents.-What are you going to do this weekend?-  
-I m not sure yet, I guess the typical stuff I do-he said a little absent - Typical stuff ?-repeated Penny -Mmm... Yeah-  
-Am I the only one who remembers that in two weeks it s your birthday, Sherman?-  
-No, I think no-he looked at her.-So what?-  
-So, you must be getting ready or preparing stuff for your birthday party, or at least, look happily-  
-I don t like parties very much-  
-I will make a giant birthday party in your honor if you don t start preparing yourself!-threatened Penny Sherman didn t answer. He wasn t listening to her. He was focused in his genealogical tree and his own story and... He stopped concentrating in his conversation with Penny Penny noted this. -So, an alien kidnapped my parents-she said -Ah?-he came back to Earth.-I mean yes, you re right-  
-Sherman, you are not listening to any word I m saying-  
-I m sorry, Penny. It s jus little absentminded today-  
-First of all: stop apologizing; you don t have anything to say sorry for. Second thing: absentminded? What s wrong with you now, Sherman?-  
-Nothing, I m fine-  
-Sure, and my hair is black...-  
-I m telling the truth-  
-Me too...-  
-I just... I m a bit tired, it s Friday, right? It has been a long week-  
He looked to a wall where there was a poster about a big family, with parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters. Sometimes, he wonders how it would be if he had a big family.  
Penny discovered what was going on.  
-Is this related to your genealogical tree ?-  
Sherman looked at her sadly.-How do you know?-  
-Because I know you. And because I m sitting behind you and I saw the face you made when the teacher explained the homework-she touched his shoulder.-I know it must be really hard for you making this investigation-  
-Hard for me? Why?-he asked laughing.-Because I know nothing about me? Or about my story? Or because I don t have a real and big family?-  
-Sherman, you don t have to make a big deal of this, ok? Just talk to the teacher, explain your situation, and she will give you another project or something else to do-  
-A big deal?-  
-Yes-  
-You think is a big deal wondering about my past, my real family, or my history?-  
-I m not saying that, I m just saying that you have an amazing father, and an amazing life, you don t have to wonder about the things you don t have Sherman, you have to wonder what will happen if you lose what you already have-  
He was about to say something, but his father appeared.  
-Hi, Mr. Peabody-greeted Penny, she looked at Sherman and kissed his cheek.-Goodbye, Sherman-  
Sherman stood a little astonished after her kiss. Even when it wasn t the first time she kissed him... But every time she does it, he feels something amazing that is impossible to explain with words...  
Mr. Peabody stared looking at Sherman as he got inside his motorbike.  
-What?-asked Sherman.-She just... greeted me-  
He raised an eyebrow. Penny was something that always worried Peabody a little bit. And after discovering that she had kissed him (in the lips) some months ago he has been watching them. He trusted Sherman, but well, Penny is a girl, and he is a boy, and they are almost all the time together. Peabody knew that they will be someday a couple, but that day must be in five or six years time, when they d be old enough to be a couple.  
-Alright-he said at last, forgetting what had happened.-So how was your school day like?-  
-Mmm... Fine-he lay, of course that he couldn t take the genealogical tree fact off of his mind. -Sherman is everything alright?-he asked noting his sadness -Yes, dad, why shouldn t it?-he said, this time, making a fake smile

The entire travel home was completely in silence. Peabody knew that something was wrong with his boy. Every time he comes back from school he tells him every single thing that he did. He started to wonder what thing could happen if he didn t want to talk about it, he s the kind of boy who trusts people. He remembered when he told him about the fight that he had at school with Penny because she called him a dog . Sherman told him the causes of the fight, even when he didn t want to because he knew his father was worth to know them.  
What Peabody couldn t understand was that this situation was really different to that one. This time what bothered Sherman was the fact that he was adopted, that he didn t know who he really was, because, how will you know who you really are if you don t know your own story? And this thing made him really sad. He never had a motive to complain about his father, because he is amazing, and he gave everything to him and he really loved him! He wanted to tell him what was going on... But a part of him knew that doing that was like putting salt into his cuts. When they came back home, Sherman went running to his bedroom.  
-But, Sherman!-Peabody called him trying to stop him. -I have too much homework to do-  
-But...-he started to think in an excuse.-I haven t told you! Jennifer called me and asked me to come to have dinner here today-  
Jen will come? Excellent... thought Sherman sadly. He hasn t seen her in two weeks... He had too many things to tell her! And with his mood... he probably won t talk to her.  
-And I need your help for... preparing some stuff-continued his father -I ll finish it and I ll come to help you-decided Sherman going to his bedroom again -Alright then-he let him go. He knew that there was a pending talk between them, and Sherman won t avoid it.

Sherman leaned on his bed. He didn t want to help his dad. He just wanted to stay there thinking about what he was going to do with the project, with his life and his doubts. But it would be really hard if he didn t talk with anyone. He thought about the few persons he knew and who he can talk to... No one. No one could help him. The only one was, perhaps, his dad, but he won t be as brave as tell him what was going on. He was afraid that he misreads everything and thinks he wasn t happy having him as his dad. He was an excellent father, even when he was a dog, he was better than most of the fathers that he knows. For example, Penny s father cared more about his cellphone than about his daughter. But Peabody didn t, he almost didn t work, because of all the things that he invented and discovered he made a lot of money.

Two hours passed and Sherman didn t go out of his bedroom. Peabody was starting to get impatient. What was he supposed to do? Should he get into his room and ask what s going on? It must be a really big deal if Sherman was acting in that way... But, of course, he didn t look as if he wanted to talk about it... What could happen? Maybe something related to Penny? No, it probably won t, she kissed his cheek the last time they saw each other. Maybe related to the school? Has he got into a fight or something? No, no, either, Jen may know it in that case, because she still works there and she has said nothing about Sherman lately.  
Think, Peabody, think! was thinking Peabody going to one side to the other in front of the Sherman s bedroom s door. Maybe he failed in a subject, but, it wasn t really probable because he hadn t had any exam or project on the last weeks. He started to worry more and more... What could the problem possible be?  
He was as concentrated in this problem as he forgot that Jen was coming to dinner. He remembered it when he heard the elevator s door opening.  
-Hi!-she exclaimed happily -Hi, Jen-he said worried, still thinking about Sherman -Is everything ok?-  
-No, it isn t-  
-What happened?-  
-Sherman...-  
-Is he alright?-she asked worried.-Something happened to him?!-  
-No, no. Well, I m not sure. He came back from school and went into his bedroom. And he hasn t gone out yet. I know something is wrong! But I don t know what! He doesn t want to tell me. Do you know if something happened at his school?-  
-No, no, anything I guess. I went today to his school and I saw him. He was with Penny as usual, everything was pretty normal-she tried to remember something strange.-Have you talked to him?-  
-Mmm... Yeah...-he said not really convinced -No, you didn t-  
-I asked him is everything was fine and he said yes-  
-You think that is talking about a problem?-  
-Don t tell me off-he reclaimed.-I know I have problems trying to talk to him, ok?-  
-Yeah, I know it too-  
-It s just that I don t know what could happen if he doesn t want to tell me. I m really worried about him, Jen-  
-Do you want me to try talking to him?-  
-Would you do that?-he asked surprised -Yes, why not? The worst thing that can happen is that he will tell me nothing-  
-But... I m not sure about it. If he doesn t want to tell it to me, why you think he could tell it to you?-  
-I don t know, but haven t you thought maybe the problem is something related to you?-  
-Related to me?-  
-I don t know, related to the dog fact again? Or to the adoption fact?-  
-I don t think so...-  
-Can I try it?-she asked looking at him with sincerity Jen was someone really trustable. Peabody always told her his problems and she gave him answers. There were sometimes that Peabody didn t know how, but she said the only words in the world that could make him feel better. Maybe it's good having a female perspective at his house. And maybe that was what Sherman needed in that moment: a female perspective .  
-Fine, just try it-he decided.-But be careful in what you say, Sherman is too little to understand some kind of things yet-  
-I know, Peabrainy-she took his hand (or paw), calming him down.-I know it-  
She went to Sherman s bedroom and knocked its door.-Knock? Knock?-she asked getting in Sherman was leaned in his bed, looking to the other side of the bedroom. He knew Jen got in, but he did not say anything. Not because he didn t want to, it was because he had his eyes full of tears and a horrible pain in his heart. He knew that if he starts speaking, he will start crying again.  
Jen closed the door and got in. She didn t want Peabody to listen to their conversation, even when it was obvious that he will do it anyway. In fact, he stood behind the door, listening to the conversation.  
-Hey! Dinner is ready. I think you may be hungry-  
-No, thanks, I m not hungry-he said with his best voice -Alright-she got even closer to his bed.-Can I know why you aren t hungry?-she asked sitting next to him The boy started feeling it. He was about to cry.  
-Just because!-he exclaimed putting his face on his bed s pillow hiding his tears -Sherman...-  
-I don t want to talk about it!-  
-I can see so...-Jen saw the notebook he used for school on one side of the bed and took it with her hands.  
Sherman didn t want to look at her. He didn t want to show his weak side to Jen. He always seemed brave and strong in front of her... She was his father s girlfriend, and his dreamed mother. He was afraid of doing something wrong and mess up everything, as he always does. -Ok, you don t want to talk, right?-asked she without an answer.-Well, just say yes or no with your head, deal?-  
He nodded his head.  
-Is this related to Penny?-  
He said no with the head. She looked at the last stuff he had written in his notebook.  
-Is related to something that happened at school?-  
This time, he said yes.  
She read genealogical tree in his notebook and couldn t avoid looking at him with sadness.  
-Is related to a school s homework?-  
He nodded the head.  
Jen took a deep breath and said It.-Is the genealogical tree fact, isn t it?-  
-Yes-he answered

When Peabody, who was behind the door listening to the conversation, heard genealogical tree , felt something as horrible as when Sherman said I m not a dog to him. All the ghosts from his past came back. He loved Sherman with all his heart. Sherman was everything to him. And he didn t want Sherman to feel less just because he has adopted him. He got separated from the door and walked some meters away from it. He didn t want to listen the rest of the conversation.

-Sherman... I know how you feel...-continued Jen Listening Jen saying that broke Sherman s heart a little bit more. How will she know how does he feel? She has a real family! She knows her own story! Her childhood was perfect! Without doubts about how she really was! No one knew how he felt in that moment. -No, you don t-Sherman stood up and, with tears in his face, explained her everything.-I ve been my whole life with questions about myself that I never answered, because I always thought it wasn t important. But, now, I found out that yes! It s important! I want to know my story! My past! I want to know who I am! Who are my parents like! And I feel so wrong because of my dad! Because he doesn t deserve this! Because I love him too! But I can t pretend this feelings anymore!-he looked down.-You will never understand me-  
Jen stood speechless. She didn t know how to answer that! She wasn t expecting him to react in that way.  
-I know everything about past! About history! About the story of almost everyone! And I don t know my own story!-He laid down in his bed again.-At least you know that about you! You know your parents, your past, where are you from! I know nothing about me! I don t know my story; I don t know who I am!-  
-There are sometimes that I d rather not knowing all that stuff I know about myself-she said leaning in his bed beside him -What do you mean?-  
-Sherman, my childhood is something that I d really love to forget. My parents divorced when I was four. After that, my father disappeared, I never saw him again. And my mother never hanged out with another guy. Instead of that, she tried to separate me from all the boyfriends I had-  
-And... What happens with that?-asked Sherman, but this time he was calming down -If I should be guided for my childhood, I d be a disaster. Where I want to go with this? Well, that your past does not define you. Trust me, my past was horrible. After that childhood, I start studying history to become a historian. Then, I met Max Miller (I don t have to tell you more about that topic). Later, my work as a historian was the worst and I ended being a full-time history teacher with the worst salary in the world-  
Sherman felt horrible. He forgot that she had her own problems too, maybe she wasn t adopted, but maybe she had a really worse childhood than his one. Moreover he didn t have a horrible childhood at all after all...  
-My past was a disaster, but my present isn t it. And my future seems really nice-she smiled to him.-That means that your past does not define you, Sherman. It doesn t tell you who you are-  
-But... isn t important to know your past?-  
-History has one function: remember the past s mistakes to not make them again. If you remember the wrong things that people made in the past, you won t do the same in the present, building a better future. That s why history is important, but the only thing that cares is what you do in the present and who you are-  
-And... How do you know who you are?-  
-That s easily: What s your name?-  
-Mmm... Sherman Peabody?-  
-How old are you?-  
-I m ten-  
-And who s your best friend s name?-  
-Penny-  
-And your father s name?-  
Sherman didn t doubt it and, with a happy voice, he said: -Mr. Peabody-  
Jen smiled.-Well, that s a part of which you are, the rest of yourself, you will have to figure it out alone-she touched his head with fondness -Jen?-  
-Yes?-  
-You think my mother loved me?-  
That question made Jen really sad. Sherman was an amazing kid that happened for some horrible things in his short life...  
-Why do you ask that?-  
-Because she left me-  
-Does your father love you?-  
-Yes-  
-Does Penny love you?-  
-I don t know if love... But, she likes me-  
-Do I love you?-  
-Mmm...-He smiled.-No-  
-No?-  
-Yes, I think you do, but as a stepmother, maybe you re faking-he said laughing -Oh, you think I m an evil stepmother?-  
-Yep-  
Jen started to tickle him, making him laugh.

Peabody heard the Sherman s laughs and got closer to the door again.

-Ok! Ok! I was kidding!-he exclaimed making her dropping him off -That s better-  
Now, Sherman started to tickle her.  
-Drop me off, or I'd be an evil stepmother-  
Sherman dropped her off, but he couldn t avoid start laughing again.  
When they stopped laughing, Sherman remembered why he felt wrong before.  
-Jen, where were you going with all that?-  
-Uh?-  
-Where did you want to go saying that my dad, Penny and you love me?-  
-Well, if we love you, why wouldn t your real mother love you?-  
-But she left me-  
- I bet that she couldn t bring you up; maybe she wasn t ready for being a mother yet. Or, she didn t have enough money to take care of you, Sherman. And as she loved you so, she decided to let you go-  
-If you love someone, you let it go?-  
-When you love someone, you want the best for that person, and, if you re not the best, you take the hard decision of let it go-  
Sherman felt really better after that talk. It was so amazing how Jen controlled the situation. She acted like... as... just like... a mother.  
-Jen?-  
-Yes?-  
He hugged her.-Thanks-  
-Your welcome-she said giving his hug back.-And...-she got separated from him.-Remember: there are a lot of persons who love you very much. Promise me you ll remember it-  
-I promise it, Jen-  
She kissed his forehead.-I trust you-Sherman s stomach started growling.-Aren t you really hungry?-  
-Mmm... Maybe I m it, just a little bit-  
-A little bit?-she asked smiling -Yeah...-he answered smiling too -Let s go to have dinner, ok?-  
-Good idea-

Peabody smiled and walked to the kitchen. Jen did an excellent job, she could make Sherman trust her his problems, his feelings and she made him feel better. Maybe he wouldn t do the same if he was her. At the end, a mother was what Sherman needed...


	2. A dream Jen's mother

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 2: A dream/ Jennifer's mother**

Jennifer and Sherman went away from the Sherman's bedroom. -Are you ok?-asked Jen again to him -Yes, Jen, don't worry-he said smiling

Peabody was preparing some stuff in the kitchen when Jennifer got in.  
Peabody has heard the complete conversation between her and his boy, but if she discovers it, she will get angry, he knew that. She will think that he doesn't trust her and that wasn't true. He's Sherman's father and he wanted to know what she said to him, because, even when Jennifer and Sherman get on well with each other, that situation was one that only a father or mother could do. But apparently, she was ready for being a mother. He knew that she would be an excellent mother, if she could have children.  
-You heard the conversation, right?-she asked to him Peabody stared at her, how did she know?  
-I did not...-the woman looked at him as saying ''really?''.-Ok, yes, I did it-  
-I knew it-  
-How did you know?-  
-Because when Sherman is in the middle, you don't care about anything else than him-  
-Are you angry?-  
-No, I'm not. I understand you, he's your son, and I would probably do the same if I were you-  
-Alright then-He smiled to her.-Good job-  
-Good job?-  
-Yes, you were really helpfully there. You made Sherman talk about his problems and you made him feel better-  
-I'm glad I made him feel in that way. He's a really special boy-  
-Yes, I know it-he said remembering his little beautiful boy with a sweet smile.-Thank you, Jen-  
-Thanks for what?-  
-For helping me with Sherman. I'm not good controlling that kind of situations-he confessed. He remembered when Sherman had a fight at school because of a girl called Penny Peterson, who called him a ''dog'' and he bit her. He didn't know what to do to calm Sherman down...-Maybe I'm not a good father-  
-Don't you say that! Even joking! You're an amazing father!-  
-But I...-  
-Everyone has troubles with fatherhood, because it's the hardest thing to do-  
-How do you know?-  
-I'm not a mother... But I can imagine how it may feel to be with someone who you know he depends completely in you. Moreover, you must teach him how to survive in this cruel world, and you must protect him from it. And the worst part: you love him, which only makes it worse, because with the things that you love, every situation is harder, because the last thing you want is hurting him-  
That was actually a really smart thought, thought Peabody, impressed by his girlfriend.  
-And you think I'm actually really silly in love stuff, right?-he asked smiling. The first time they had an argument she told him that he was the smartest person for some things, and the silliest one in love stuff.  
-Of course. But it isn't your fault, I guess. You never had a family-  
-Does it matter?-  
-Yes, it really matter. That's maybe why you don't know much about ''love stuff''-  
Peabody was going to answer her, but the furnace marked that the food was ready. So, he took it off. -I'll go to the living room-she said leaving -Right...-Peabody knew he had to say this.-But wait!-  
-Yeah?-  
-Just so you know, I think you would be an excellent mother if you could have children...- Jen smiled.-Thanks, Peabrainy-and she walked away thinking in the good job that she has done. Thinking in how Sherman was starting to trust her, and how her relationship with Peabody was growing up.

* * *

-It's raining a lot-said an unknown woman with a soft voice.  
He started to cry and the woman looked really sad. Her face was going down as her tears. In her face was shown too much pain, as she was taking the hardest decision in a woman s life.  
-No, please, don't you cry-she said almost without voice, she didn't have the force to say those words.-Everything will be alright... You'll see-she stood away from him. The stranger started to walk away.-Everything will be alright, Sherman, trust me-  
Sherman suddenly woke up. He looked at a clock on his night table. It was 3 a.m. o'clock. It was a dream. Only a dream. Or maybe not... It didn't look as a dream; it was more like a memory. He couldn't see the woman's face in the dream... But he didn't need that to know who she was. He felt horrible again... What was wrong with him? He was fine! He never had anything to protest about his life. His father was amazing, his life too, his friends, even his stepmom was the best one! Why did he have this necessity of meeting his real mother? Why was he as confused? Why this doubts started to appear NOW? When everything in his life started to look really good... He went out of his bedroom carefully, trying not to make any noise and looked at the different pictures in the wall. That pictures with him and his dad. He smiled remembering the first time he had a bath, the first time he went to a baseball stage, when he met the USA president... And in the fourth column of pictures, there was another person: Penny. She was with him and Peabody in the Ancient Egypt with Cleopatra. That girl was another amazing thing that happened in his life. She was one of the best girls ever, she was so beautiful... She was his first love, first kiss; first hope. Then, he looked at the last photos where Jen appeared. She was so kind, cute and smart. She was his dreamed stepmother! He looked down. But why did he need his real mother if he had some many people who take care of him and love him? Why did he have all this problems now? Well, maybe that's because it isn't related to his dad, or Penny, less to Jen. It was related to him, only to him. To doubts that were not a stupid thing at all. But he was scared. He was afraid of what his dad would think about his thoughts.  
Sherman came back to his bed and tried to sleep again.

* * *

Peabody woke up. He looked at a clock behind his bed, it was ten o'clock. He got up trying not to wake up Jen and went to the room's bathroom. It was a Saturday, a weekend. The weekend's days Sherman and Jen used to wake up after eleven o'clock or half past eleven. Maybe, if they were tired because of the week, they woke up at twelve o'clock. He was the only one who woke up early every single morning. He can't be sleeping too much time... He always had too many things to do, and to think. He got into his room again, just for looking at his girlfriend sleeping one more time. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so compressive, so innocent, and... She was his girl. He never imagined a woman like Jen hanging out with him. Correction, he never imagined a woman hanging out with him. He always thought he'd end up alone. She was with no doubt the second best thing that happened to him, after Sherman. He got closer to her and kissed her front. When she was asleep, she looked like a little kid. She looked so innocent and in a completely peace s state. She was similar to Sherman in that way and in other different ways too. Maybe because of that they had an excellent relation.

Peabody went downstairs and passed over the Sherman's bedroom. He couldn't resist it and got into his room too. There was his little boy, his miracle. The person who made him believe he could be loved. And who made him believe he can love too. The only human who never judged him, the only one who made him believe in destiny. Sherman did too many things for him... And he didn't know them. He always thought he was a mistake, that he was useless.  
-You are perfect, Sherman-whispered Peabody to his boy before touching his head with love.  
He was about to go out from the room when he found a draw in the floor. He picked it up and saw a ''genealogical tree'' drawn. In it there were only Sherman and Peabody. But that tree was crossed out and Sherman drew a new one under it with another name in: Jennifer.

He got into his room again and opened a drawer. The words Jennifer and mother couldn t get out of his mind. He was took a blue little box out and went to the living room. He opened it and saw the beautiful gold ring with a diamond on once again. He wasn t really sure about what to do with it. He bought it a week ago and no one knew about it except for himself. He wasn t sure about a marriage or everything that comes with it, but he wanted to... In only one some months Jennifer did more than any other human (except for Sherman) could do: get to his heart. He didn t want to lose her; he wanted to stay beside her forever and always. But... he was a dog, and Jen was a beautiful woman who can go out with better guys than him...

* * *

-Everything will be alright, Sherman, trust me-  
The little boy waked up again. He had the same dream with the woman, the rain and himself as a baby crying! He started to get scared of what that dream could actually mean for him... he never dream twice with the same thing. All his dreams were pretty normal , but this one. If he could only forget about it and sleep again...  
He stood up. He couldn t sleep anymore. That dream let all his sleep down...

Sherman got went to the living room, where he saw his dad with a blue box in his hands... Peabody saw him and put the box under a pillow from a sofa. But Sherman saw him hiding it.  
-Sherman? What are you doing awake so early?-  
-I just woke up, dad-he lay; he couldn t sleep too much thinking in his dream... -Oh, alright-  
-What were you doing with the sofa?-  
-Mmm... Nothing, Sherman, just trying to find something that I ve lost-  
-You re not the kind of persons who loses things...-  
-You think I m lying to you?-Peabody stood away from the hiding place -No, no...-He started to get closer to it without been seeing by his father.-What is this?-he asked looking at the blue box -Nothing!-he exclaimed taking it -What does it have inside?-  
-Nothing-  
-A ring?-Sherman smiled.-Are you going to propose marriage to Jen?!-  
-What? No! How could you think that?-  
-Well, You should do it-  
-Do what?-  
-Propose her marriage-  
-You... You are agree with it?-  
-Me? OF COURSE! I always liked Jen!-Sherman smiled.-This means that you re going to do it?-  
-I m just... considering it-  
-Aha... And you have already bought the ring?-  
-Yes, I have. Is anything wrong with it?-  
-No, nothing, it s just that I think you re doing something more than only considering it-  
-Maybe, I bought it last week-  
-And you haven t proposed marriage to her yet?-  
-I m just... searching for the right moment-  
-And when will the right moment be?-Sherman smiled. Jen will be his mother officially if she marries his dad. She will be part of his family too! Maybe the genealogical tree from Sherman won t be as small with Jen into it.  
-Sherman, I m only considering it... And I must wait... All in its time , remember-  
-Ok... Have you considered when you re going to get married to?-he laughed -Ha-ha, Sherman-he said sarcastic.  
He took the box and put it in a table s drawer.-And can I know why you are awake?-  
Sherman smile disappeared.-I woke up-  
-I can see so, but is there any reason to wake you up?-  
-Mmm... No-  
-Your face doesn t say the same. What happened?-  
Sherman looked at him. What would happen if he tells him what he dreamed? Would he be angry with him? -Sherman... are you alright?-  
-Mmm... Not at all-he answered -What does it mean?-  
-I had a... dream-  
-Uh-he said starting to understand.-A nightmare, right?-  
Sherman looked down.-I don t know if I could qualify it as a nightmare -  
-What s that, Sherman?-  
-It s... I... I...-he took a deep breath.-I dreamed with my real mother-  
Peabody stood astonished.  
-I dreamed with her leaving me inside the cardboard box where you found me...-he looked at him.-Are you angry?-  
-Mmm... No, why should I be it? I m only... surprised-  
-Really?-  
-Yes, I m surprised, but not angry at all, Sherman-  
-Oh, ok-the little boy had another thing that he wanted to say.-Do you know anything about my real parents, dad?-

Peabody looked at him, still in his speechless state. He always knew that Sherman someday was going to ask those questions to him, after all, he s only a boy and it was obvious that someday he will have curiosity about his past... -Well, Sherman, my boy...-he tried to remember something about his parents, but he remembered another thing: he never found out anything about them.-You knew how I meet you-  
-Yeah, you told me it a few times-  
-Well, when I found you, the only thing that you had with information about yourself was a little note which had written Sherman on it-he said with a knot in his throat.-I tried to search information about your real parents... But I found... almost nothing-  
Sherman looked a bit sad.-Oh, alright-  
-I m sorry-he said trying to be sensitive to him -You... You don t have anything to regret, dad. I bet you did your best to find information about them-  
-Yes... but I could do more-  
-You adopted me, right?-  
-Yes-  
-Well, that s the best thing you could do for me-  
Peabody smiled at him.-Thank you, son-  
-Your welcome, dad-he laughed.-So, which color will be the Jen s wedding dress?-  
Peabody stared at him a bit angry.

* * *

Jen was sleeping when her cellphone started ringing. Without even opening an eye, she took her cellphone and turned it off. She looked at her cellphone; it was a call from her mother.  
Suddenly, all the Jen's tiredness disappeared and she sat on the bed looking at her cellphone astonished.  
She never had a good relation with her mother, since her father and she have fallen out. She was only four years old then and, for a girl from that age, a divorce is actually something really traumatic. More when her father walked away and never appeared again. Jen was completely astonished when she read a message from her mother saying: ''I need to talk to you. Something happened. Call me, please''.  
What was she supposed to do? Call her back? She was her mother after all... But, she was scared. Every time her mother called her, was for telling her bad news. She wasn't ready to listen them, no yet. It was only 10 a.m. o'clock.  
Jennifer got up and went to the bathroom, letting her cellphone on a night table.

* * *

-But you re going to marry her-  
-Sherman... Even if I want to do that...-continued Peabody, he didn t want to speak with Sherman about his own insecurities and less about his girlfriend.

-Which you do...-he muttered -

-Jennifer will have to choose-

-Choose what?-asked Jen behind them Peabody and Sherman looked at her with ''innocent smiles''.  
-Choose what are we going to have for lunch!-answered Peabody -For lunch?-she asked again not really convinced -Yes, because dad wants to cook spaghetti and I want pizza-explained Sherman -I don't really care about that... Because I'll probably won't have lunch here-  
Peabody looked a bit surprised and a bit disappointed.-But why?-he asked -Anything important... Something related to work-now she was the one who was lying.-I just have to finish that ''stuff'' now to have the rest of the weekend free-she explained.  
-Alright, but at least, have breakfast with us!-proposed Sherman. He was actually one of the biggest reasons Peabody and Jen are together. He always sticked up for them! He always tried them to be together, maybe because he always dreamed with a mother like Jen.  
-Oh, sure-she decided

* * *

After having breakfast, she took her things and left. She tried to leave as fast as possible, as fast as she forgot her cellphone in Peabody s house. Yes, she was really absentminded to forget the only thing she actually needed. But she didn t realize it until she opened her bag and started to look for it.  
-Agh... Great!-she muttered to herself. The last thing she needed was losing her phone. Now that she was ready to receive the bad news! She has thought in all the possibilities and tried to keep herself calm all her way back home... And boom! She forgot her phone at his boyfriend s house! That was bad luck! She couldn t even go to Peabody s house, because she was inside a taxi and she didn t have enough money to another travel. So, she just went off the taxi and paid the driver.  
When she was in front of the principal door of her apartment, she met someone unexpected.  
-Mom?!-  
-Jen!-she screamed hugging her Jen tried not to refuse her hug. A cold hug, from a woman who, instead of helping her, made her pass the worst years of her life.

-Mmm...-she stood away from her.-What are you doing here?-  
-Is that the way of receiving to your mother?! I m here, hugging you, showing you my love and... You just look at me as if I was a ghost!-  
- It s just... you were unexpected -Can t I visit to my daughter?-  
-Yes, but you must advice!-  
-I did, I sent you a message like ten minutes ago-  
-You can t...-she stood paralyzed.-You said ten minutes ago?-  
-Yes, why?-  
Jen tried to think... her cellphone was in silence mode. But... if Peabody reads her mom s message, he ll know she laid him! -Oh, my! Why did you do that?-  
-Sending a message is a crime, now?-  
-Agh... Never mind, you ll never understand-she opened the door.-You never understand-she whispered -Wouldn t you invite me in?-  
Jen swallowed her anger and made her signs of get in without even faking a smile, with an annoyed face.  
-Ha...-said her mother taking a bag and getting in -Why do you have that bag?-  
-Oh, you didn t read the message, right? I m going to stay in your house for the next two weeks!-  
-WHAT?!-  
-I m going to stay in your house for the...-  
-I know what! But why?-  
-Because my house is infested of bees, so, I need to stay in another place until my house is completely clean of insects-  
-But... you should advise me with more time!-her mother ignored her and got into her apartment.-I... My house isn t really big for two persons living in!-she said with no answer.-What part of apartment you don t get?-  
-What part of I m your mother you don t get?-she asked with a cold look, classic from her -You can t stay here!-  
-Why not? Are you living with someone else?-  
-What? No!-  
-So?-  
-So... I just...-  
-You don t have any excuse, I ll stay, and it s over!-  
-But... but... Agh...-

For a minute, she wished her mother s new was that someone was dead! She couldn t be thinking what her mother was doing! Every time she heard something related to her she s scared, and she was living two cities away, can you imagine how will she be like with her mother living at her place? And what will happen with her relation with Peabody? Her mother couldn t know about it... She never liked her ex-boyfriends... Of course she will hate Peabody! He was a dog! With only that: it s done, her mother will never leave her in peace if she discovers her relationship with him!  
She got into the apartment.

-Uh, that is strange-she said inspecting it -What? It s small, there s no space for you... You can leave...-  
-No, no that. Everything is so... organized-  
-Uh?-  
-You re the kind of persons who has their homes made a mess-  
-Umm... Thank you?-  
-It s like you haven t been too much time here-she said wondering what was going on -What do you mean?-  
-Are you living in another place?-  
-I m here, right?-  
-Yes, but you came from another place today at morning-  
-I... Had to do something-  
-A Saturday?-  
-Yes, because I couldn t do it yesterday and i...-  
-You never wake up early a Saturday-  
-Well, mom, I m 35, I think I can wake up early one day-  
-You may grow up from age, but grow up from mind, it s impossible. You re like a child, you don t know how to lie-she said looking at her.-I know you come from another house...-she got closer to her daughter.-Who s he?-  
-NO ONE! I don t have any boyfriend!-  
-Sure...-  
-And if I had it, why do you want to know? You haven t talked to me in two years and...-  
-This conversation is getting nowhere! I want to know who you are dating because I m your mother and I ll tell you what I think about him-  
-And what if I don t want to know what you think about him?-

-Jen, remember what happened with Max Miller?-

Ok... she had so much luck in guessing that he was an idiot, self-centered... and well, a crazy psycho who can even kill people to get what he wants...

-I don t care about him!-she reclaimed -He was an idiot, I told you since the first moment I saw him and you never loved him. I don t even know why you started hanging out with him!-  
-How do you even know if I loved him or not?-  
Her mother looked at her astonished.-You came back with him!-  
-What?!-She asked almost laughing.-He s the last person in the world I ll hang out with after all that he has done!-  
-I thought you only fought-  
-Yeah, but I met him again and...-  
-You were a couple again and he cheated on you-  
-Umm, something like that-she decided. If she told her what he has done, she would have to mention Peabody, and that s the last thing she wanted to do.  
-Ha! I knew it!-  
-Yes, you re always right-she finished deciding that was the best option to make her stop.-So, where do you want to sleep?-she asked gently Her mother knew she lied: her daughter never is agreeing with her. And she doesn t even know why! She was a good mother after all... At least for her.


	3. Do you like him?

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 3: Do you like him?**

Time travelling is not the most normal activity that a father and a son usually do together, but it s more than obvious that travel to the different ages and places from all the times is the thing that Peabody and Sherman do together best. One of the last ones. It s not necessary to say that the new characters that appeared in the last years in their lives affected their relationship a little; in a good way, and a bad one too. Penny Peterson and Jennifer Jason are the biggest distractions nowadays. Some years ago they were only they two no one else. Of course that they don t spend as many time together as they used to now. Anyway, their love will never change, and the both know that they will always be father and son. Moreover, Jen as well as Penny understand their relationship and respect them. Florence, Italy age 1514. Leonardo Da Vinci was a great inventor, scientist, painter and one of the best friends of Mr. Peabody. He saw Sherman growing up in the last ten-eleven years! And he couldn t avoid remembering the first time he met him when he was only a babe. And now he s going to turn eleven!  
Mr. Peabody was helping Leonardo with one of his inventions. It s ironic, before the dog built the WABAC, he always admired Da Vinci, and now he discovered how much he helped him to become one of the most intelligent minds of all the ages. Sherman was beside them helping with the different tools, but, he was still concentrated in other kind of stuff like his cellphone.  
-Sherman, can you pass us the hammer, please?-asked Peabody focused in his reparation Sherman was paying attention to his phone and, without looking, took a piece of wood by mistake and passed it to his father.  
Peabody didn t look at it either and he tried to use the piece of wood as a hammer, when he discovered what it really was.  
-Sherman!-screamed Peabody Sherman looked at him.-Uh?-  
-Don t you know what this is?-he asked with the piece of wood in the hand -A Piece of wood?-  
-Right and what is that?-he asked pointing the hammer Sherman realized his mistake.-Oh, I m sorry, dad-he said -Yeah Next time, be careful, right?-  
-Ok-he said going back to his phone -Agh I m going to confiscate his phone again . I can t believe how kids can be the whole day beside that little machine that only works for striper their minds -he whispered to Leonardo beside him -What does it work for?-he asked Peabody closed his mouth. Cellphones weren t created in that year yet.  
The inventor noted his face s change.-Alright, I can t know it, I got it-he looked at Sherman.-How is Penny like?-he asked Sherman smiled happily. Penny always makes him happy.  
-Fine-he answered -Have you seen her lately?-  
-I ve seen her yesterday and well, almost every day I see her... she s at school with me-he explained -And In two weeks it s your birthday!-he exclaimed.-Oh, Sherman, you re not a bambino anymore-he said looking at the young boy Sherman just smiled blushed. He was feeling older, and that was good for him. He always waited to see how he will be when he grows up and now he is it!  
-He still is it, Leonardo-corrected Peabody -I met boys that were his age and have children-  
-Well, that isn t Sherman s case, of course. He s still a child-  
-Parents will always look at his children as little kids -said Da Vinci winking at Sherman Peabody stared at him. Maybe it was a little true Of course that Sherman growing up is a problem that has been in Peabody s mind for a long time He was scared of the obvious future: Sherman leaving. One day, his beautiful boy will go away to make his own life, to follow his destiny And that was the thing that scared Peabody even more than the death. He can t imagine his life without Sherman: he s the most important thing for him.  
-Indeed, Sherman will grow up, but he isn t old enough to say he isn t a child anymore -he whispered to Leonardo, so, Sherman won t listen -Sherman won t grow up, he has already grown up-corrected Leonardo whispering him back and worrying Peabody a little more.-Sherman s history book has already started, Peabody; and a really long time ago-

* * *

Sherman won t grow up, he has already grown up those words affected the genius dog a little bit... What would happen when Sherman became an adult? He has thought about it so many times... but he never gave it too much importance until now...  
-Sherman?-he asked getting into the elevator, going back to their penthouse -Yes, dad?-  
-Have you thought about what do you want to do when you came of age?-  
Sherman started to think his answer carefully. He didn t, at all. He was only a child for thinking about those facts yet... he never decided what the thing he wanted to do was. Anyway, choosing a job wasn t something easy to do... he needed to choose something that he really likes... he had many possibilities to do whatever he wants to... but he didn t know it yet...  
-So?-asked his dad, impatient -I don t know yet-  
-There are many careers you can be really interested in. For example... legal profession?-  
Sherman said no with his head.-I don t like them, lawyers lie too much-  
-What about... System's analytics?-  
-Computers? Nah... I m not very good at that stuff-  
-Accountant?-  
-Math? I like them... but not for being with numbers every day of my life-  
-Architect?-  
-Once I tried to build a house with a computer program...-  
-And?-  
-And it fell down...-  
-Something related to manage a company?-  
-Maybe...-Sherman knew his dad wanted him to run Peabody industries when he came of age... but he wasn t really sure about it.-Once I tried to be the president of my class, do you remember what happened?-  
Peabody looked at him a little annoyed.-No one voted for you because they said you weren t good managing stuff -  
-Exactly, so... I m not sure about it-  
-Ok... what do you want to do then?-  
-Well... there was another kind of job you didn t mention yet-  
-Musician?-  
-What? No! I only play the piano only because of you, moreover I don t sing very well-  
-I think I said them all...-  
-Nope, what about medicine?-  
-Didn t I say it?-  
-No, you didn t-  
-Well, maybe because you denied them all... Do you like medicine?-  
-It looks interesting-  
-Doctor...-Peabody smiled.-I like it. It s a really good job. Yes... you ll work out great on it-  
-Maybe science too...-  
-Or both! I studied science and medicine, of course. I m sure you ll love them-  
-You studied everything, dad-  
-I didn t, but I tried to study as more as I could. When you study more, you d have more possibilities-  
-Yeah, perhaps-  
-That s why I want you to study Chinese-  
Sherman stared at him.-I don t want to-  
-Sherman, I know it s not the easiest language to learn but...-  
-It s the most difficult one! I won t, how many times I am going to tell you it?-he asked knowing that argument that has appeared a few years ago...  
-As many as it d be necessary... I ll always want you to learn it-  
-Ok... I ll always want not to learn it-the boy smiled.-Touch -  
-Haha...-he smiled back.-Talking about Touchfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"钒/span/font, would you like to have a fencing class with me?-  
-Sure thing, dad-

* * *

-Alright, guys-said Jennifer walking side to side into the classroom.-I think you have done enough for today. So, I'll give you the five minutes left from the class free-she finished.-You can do whatever you want now-

The students feasted. Everyone likes five minutes free of school before the break. It's a great way to start a Monday, isn't it? Having Ms. Jason, as well known as Jen the first hours, the first day of every week is actually a great way to begin. No one could say she wasn't a nice teacher... especially Sherman. Maybe it's strange that your history teacher is your dad's girlfriend, but he didn't mind. Moreover, no one else than himself and Penny knew that, because Mr. Peabody decided to hide their relationship to protect Sherman. Of course that dating his son's teacher wasn't thought right... but the feelings that they have for each other was stronger.

Sherman remembered something, stood up and walked to the Jen's desk.  
-Hey there, what's up?-asked his stepmom -Well, you know... the Saturday of the next week is my birthday-he explained.-And I'd love you to come-  
-Really? Great! Where are you going to celebrate it?-  
-Oh, at home. I won't invite many people... it'll be the next Saturday at five p.m. o'clock, will you be able to come?-  
-What?-she asked.-Of course! Your dad didn't mention it, that's strange...-  
-Oh, I told him I wanted to invite you-  
Jen smiled.-I got it. It's your birthday, you must be the host. What do you want for gift?-  
-You don't have to give me anything-  
-That's a big lie everyone says...-  
Sherman laughed. He actually loved receiving gifts, who doesn't? But the thing is: you can't expect people to give you a gift.  
-I'll bring you something-the break's bell rang.-See you later-  
Sherman smiled at her one more time and went with his friends.

-What were you talking about with Ms. Jason?-asked Mason -Mmm... Something related to homework-  
-Did she put you another unfair bad mark?-  
-Something like that-  
-I knew it!-screamed Abby.-She has something against you-  
-What?-asked the red-hair boy -I'm agree with her!-said Mason.-Ms. Jason was the first one who put you a bad mark without having the due-  
-First of all, that happened eight months ago, guys! Surpass it! And second, she's the teacher, she has the due-  
-Do you know what's worse of all?-asked Jill -That I'm right?-  
-No! That you don't seem to hate her! In fact, I think you like her!-  
-I don't have anything against her and you shouldn't either-  
-He's right, she isn't bad at all-added Penny -Uh? Look who's talking now!-  
-What?-  
-Remember when you got a B when you deserved an A? You almost kill her!-  
Once Jen asked them to do a homework about the independence day and, knowing that Penny and Sherman had the WABAC, she asked them to write a bit more than only the dates and names. They must be more specific. But Penny didn't obey her... so, she got a B. It wasn't a bad mark, but it wasn't an excellent one.  
Carl laughed.-I remember that one!-  
-Shut up, Carl-  
-Alright-  
-Well, maybe I used to dislike her but...-  
-You hated her-corrected Abby -You wanted to kill her-confirmed Jill -Penny usually wants to kill the persons she likes... do you remember how she was like with me when we met?-asked Sherman -Haha, Sherman-said the girl sarcastic -Whatever, I don't like Ms. Jason and I'll never be-decided Jill -Me too!-added the other ones Sherman took a deep breathe. Why Mr. Peabody insisted as much in hiding their relationship? He loved to tell about it to their friends... but he couldn't.  
-What did you really tell her?-whispered Penny to him -I invited her to my birthday party-  
Penny took his hand and pulled him closer to her.-Did you invite her the same day and hour that Abby, Jill, Mason and Carl will go to your house?-  
-Yep, I did-  
-What? I thought Mr. Peabody let clear that their relationship was a secret!-  
-Yes, he was-  
-So, don t you think it will look strange invite our history teacher to your birthday party?-  
-Why? You usually invite all of our teachers to your birthday party-  
Penny folded her arms.-It's not the same situation, my parents invite everyone to my birthday... But in your parties are only invited people that you really know!-  
-Maybe it s an exception-  
-Tell me who are invited to your party-  
-Well... You, Abby, Mason, Jill, Carl, your parents... and Jen-  
-See? You don t invite strangers to your birthday, that s why I m going to ask you one more time: what are you going to tell them?-  
-Ok, I ll tell them she s my stepmother. She has been dating my dad for eight months in secret, but I m sick of it, so I ll break their pact, are you happy now?-  
Penny looked at him completely astonished... but then she started laughing.  
-Ha! Really funny, for one moment I thought you were saying the truth!-she said punching him playing Sherman looked really serious now.-I was-  
-What?!-  
-I m gonna tell them the truth-  
-But, why?-  
-Because I don t want to lie them anymore. They re our friends, remember? They deserve to know it-  
This time she didn t say anything. The blonde girl only looked at him. It must be really horrible hide something like that to your friends... She understood him, but she couldn t deny Mr. Peabody was right hiding his relationship with Jen. Sherman is the kind of boy who always gets A in exams and homework... if the other students know that Ms. Jason is his stepmom, they will say that he gets good marks only because he is the stepson of one of the teachers. -Have you talked to your dad about it?-  
-Mmm... Yeah...-  
-Nope, you didn t-  
-I ll talk to him later about that-  
-Hey guys!-called Abby.-What are you two talking over there?-  
-Nothing-answered quickly Penny -Nothing... That nothing was pretty strange... don t you think so, Mason?-  
-Uh? Are you talking to me?-he asked almost confused. It wasn t surprising his reaction, Abby never talked to him or to Carl asking for their opinion. She was their friends only because of Penny. She never really cared about him... that was weird...  
-It s your name, isn t it?-  
-Yeah, but you never...-  
-Don t you think so?-she asked one more time ignoring his doubts -Yeah, you re always whispering things and hiding secrets-he answered finally -We don t!-protested Penny -Uh? You don t?-asked Jill -Of course not-  
-So what were you talking about?-  
-Sherman was telling me the different plans that he had for his birthday party... and trust me; you ll be full of surprises...-she said almost in irony -What kind of surprises?-  
Penny punched Sherman again as saying your turn, smart guy .  
-Mmm... Surprises... I can t tell you them yet-lay the little boy -And why you can tell them to Penny?-said Carl getting into the conversation -Because she s helping me to do the surprises so... We were planning it together-  
-Another thing: you re always planning things together!-protested Abby -You never had something against that-opined Penny -But tell me the truth, what would you say if I...-she took the Mason s hand, making him start blushing.-If I Start being ALL the time with Mason and planning things with him, and telling my secrets to him?-  
Penny inspected her.-I ll say YOU like him-

Abby dropped his hand off. Her face started to turn as red as the school s walls... for make it worse, the Penny s comment provoked laughs in all the persons who heard her... and we must remember, they were at a break: almost all the school heard that.

-That means YOU like Sherman! Because that s what you do with him!-

Sherman s heart starting beating faster and faster... He didn t like Penny; he was completely in love with her! And even when she kissed him once... she never actually said I like you or I m in love with you . In fact, she always did something to prove that she actually liked him, and then, did another thing to make him get confuse again. But what would happen if Penny admits she likes him? He was only ten, almost eleven, and that wasn t an appropriate age for having a girlfriend... Anyway, what would happen if Penny says she doesn t like him? That would be the worst thing that could happen to him.

-You didn t deny you liked Mason...-said Penny laughing a bit nervous -You didn t do it either!-yelled Abby completely nervous -Wait! You like Mason?-asked Penny almost without air. She said that only for making her shut up... but she never realized she could like Mason!

This time Mason s heart starting beating faster and faster... what if she says yes? He never actually thought in Abby as his girlfriend... but he didn t dislike the idea very much... Hold up a second! Did he like Abby?

-Me? Of course that not!-screamed Abby

Mason looked down disappointed and looked at the girl once again... How many possibilities of him liking her were? As you must notice... many.

A lot of students were around them attentive to their conversation... Apparently, everyone cared about who were Abby and Penny, two of the most beautiful girls in the school in love with... more when the guys weren t the most handsome ones...

-And you didn t answer, do you like Sherman?-asked Abby again This time, Penny didn t really know what to say. If she says no, she would be (not only laying) losing Sherman... But she couldn t say yes , and she didn t know why... Maybe because she was only ten, perhaps because she didn t want to lose his friendship with Sherman, not yet; or because she was scared of knowing what would happen if she admits her love for her best friend. She looked at him, as saying do something! . Sherman looked down, he didn t want to stop this... he didn t want her to hide it anymore; he wanted her to say what she really felt for him! So, he only made signs of I don t know what to do .

-Answer!-reclaimed Abby.-Or I ll suppose you like him!-  
-I...-she took a deep breathe.-I actually...-Sherman put his hand on her mouth -Why are you two doing this?-he asked -What do you mean?-asked Abby -You are friends! And you can t do this to each other!-he pointed.-Who cares if you like Mason or if Penny... likes me? We re friends!-  
-She started saying I like Mason!-  
-What? You started!-said Penny.-I don t even know what s wrong with you now! You re all the time looking for the bad site of everything!-  
-I don t know what s wrong with you either that you re more aggressive than usually!-  
-You know what?-asked Penny angrily -What?-  
-If I m such a bad friend, why don t you stop being my friend?-  
-You know what?-  
-What?-  
-Maybe I should do it!-  
-Fine!-  
-Fine!-  
-C mon, Jill!-screamed Penny and Abby at the same time Jill started to be a little scared... this fight was going to affect her... and too much.

* * *

Peabody finished cleaning the living room from the penthouse. He made a pause to look at the house ambient clean. He smiled, satisfied with what he has done. Not bad, Peabody he thought. He walked around it and sat on a sofa. The genius looked at a clock in a wall. The hours at mornings when Sherman was at school passed too slowly... He had already cleaned the living room like five times... He tried to remember another thing he could do... Well... he could clean his room. It usually never was messed up... but, he didn t have other better thing to do.

He took some stuff to clean it and promised himself to clean it slowly, so the time will pass faster. Why couldn t years go slowly as these lonely hours at mornings?

Those thoughts were suddenly stopped by something: Jen s cellphone. It was on the night s table, behind a lamp. He was so surprised he didn t find it before. The last time she went to his house was two days ago... But well, he has been pretty busy preparing stuff for the Sherman s birthday... and well, trying to surpass the Sherman s dream and the fact of Sherman growing up ... He took the phone and noticed a blue light twinkled. He opened the cellphone s lid. It had four new messages from mom . Peabody looked a little confused. She never mentioned her mother... Never... Did she lie him? And if she did it, why? What would she win doing something like that? What s the worst thing that a mother could actually do? He didn t have any idea... but he would know it.


	4. Second meeting at school

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 4: Second meeting at school**

* * *

-Can you believe it?-asked Jen angrily sat on her desk -Coming from your mother, of course-answered Kate pulling her brown hair off of her face -I just... don t know what to do! She installed at my house!-

-If I were you, she d be already dead... But you re a good person and you won t do something like that-  
-The worst part is that she uses the mother fact against me!-she stood up.-Can you imagine? I m your mother, how is it possible that you don t let me stay at your house for an indeterminate period of time without even asking? And only because I gave you the life and I was a horrible mother but I m not mature enough to even realize it!-she screamed imitating her

-Ok... I ve seen enough, calm down, girl!-  
-I can t! She just... freaks me out!-  
-Have you thought about renting an apartment for her?-  
-Sure, give me the money and I ll do it with no regret-she answered sarcastic

-Ok... Got it-Kate started to think.-Maybe you can come to my house if you want-  
-Uh? Stay at your house?-  
-Yeah...-  
-No... No-Jen thought it through.-This time I have to control this situation alone-  
-That s what you always say... but you always finish talking (or yelling) about her with me-  
-But this time it will be different-  
-I ve heard that before...-the woman looked at her with a penetrating look behind her pair of glasses -I really mean it this time-  
-Whatever, girl. Do you know what you need?-  
-A professional murderer?-  
-That s a good idea... but a boyfriend is another good idea too-  
-Boyfriend?-  
-Yeah. It still seems rare to me that you re single! But I can search for a boyfriend for you in five seconds-  
Jen laughed.-I d love to see that-  
-I mean it, and you ll be so in love with him that you d forget about your mother-  
-You are the one who needs a boyfriend-  
-Of course that I do, but I can wait-

Jen only smiled and sat on her desk again... She didn t need a boyfriend because she already had one, and she was in love with him. The thing was Kate didn t know that. She felt a little sorry of that; she couldn t tell about her boyfriend to her best friend! Although she knew Kate wouldn t be really agree with her relationship...

-Do you want me to search a guy for you?-asked her friend jumping of excitement

-Thank you... but no. I m fine being in my own-

-That s a big lie! I ll find you a guy perfect for you, you ll see!-  
-I really doubt it-  
-You ll see! What kind of man do you like?-  
-Kate! I m being serious!-Jen seemed really serious now -Me too!-  
-Don t you dare searching a guy for me!-  
-Don t worry! I won t search it through internet or something like that! I have someone perfect for you!-  
-I m not in this time!-  
-And what if you re interested in him?-  
-I REALLY doubt so. I don t like anyone-  
-I m not agreeing with that. You look as if you were in love with someone-  
-What? Do I?-  
-Yep. And that s why you don t want me to find a guy for you-  
-Ok, you re right-she gave up.-I m completely in love with someone and I don t want hanging out with anyone else but him-  
-I knew it! Who is him?-  
-Mmm... I can t tell you-  
-Uh? C mon! Do I know him?-  
-I don t know... perhaps, like anyone in this school- or in the world she thought -In this school...good clue-  
-Oh, my-  
-By the way, I sent you a message today at morning but you didn t answer me-  
-Oh, I lost my cellphone-  
-Are you going to buy a new one?-  
-Well, I just left it at home actually-  
-Oh, right. Just asking because I don t want to message to strangers-  
-You have messaged strangers when you started having dates on-line-  
-But I didn t message thieves-  
-You did!-  
-Let s continue with the Ethan thing...-  
-He was a thief-  
-He was a normal guy-  
-You dated him and while you were having the date in a restaurant someone got into your house!-  
-It was by chance-  
-It wasn t it!-  
-Yes, it was!-

Suddenly, someone knocked the door making the two friends stop arguing.  
-Hello?-asked a guy getting in -Oh, hi Tom-greeted Kate -Katelyn, hi-he said.-Jen, there s a parent that wants to talk to you-  
-A parent?-asked Jen confused.-I wasn t waiting any one. Are you sure he isn t from another class s student?-  
-Nope, he s certain the parent of one of your students-  
-Ok, let him in-  
-Alright, I ll tell him-he said walking away

-Uh, Jen -laughed Kate -What?-  
-You like him?-  
-What?!-  
-You and Tom... I like it!-  
Jennifer palmed her face with her hand.-I m not in love with Tom!-  
-Who s Tom?-asked Mr. Peabody getting in Jen stared at him completely astonished. What was he doing here?  
-Oh, hi, Mr. Peabody-greeted Kate -Hello, Ms...-

-Katelyn-she smiled Jen couldn t react, she was frozen, first of all: because her secret boyfriend was there! And second, because he heard the I m not in love with Tom ! What was she going to do now? She was nervous and shamed. Moreover... Kate was with them! And if she discovered their relationship, she would get angry because she hid it to her.

-Hello, Ms. Jason-said Peabody waiting for an answer

-H...Hi?-

-What are you doing here?-asked Kate -I came because of Sherman. And I need to talk to Ms. Jason in privacy, Ms. Katelyn-  
-Oh, sure-she walked out.-I m leaving-  
-I have never seen her, who s she?-  
-Kate? She s just the school s secretary-  
-Kate? Are you friends?-  
-Something like that-  
-Alright then-  
-And what are you REALLY doing here?-  
-Because of this-Peabody showed a white cellphone with cap.-I think it s yours-  
-Oh, my!-she screamed happily.-Thank you!-she took It.-I really thought I had to wait till the weekend to get it back-  
-Yeah... so, who s Tom?-  
-He s a math teacher here. He s actually the guy who let you get in-  
-And you re not in love with him, right?-  
-Kate is... like most friends... I mean, if she sees a guy being nice to me, she thinks we re dating or something like that-  
-My friends don t usually do that-  
-So you don t have real friends-she finished saying that with a smile that made the genius dog laugh.-Don t be jealous, Peabrainy. I m still your girlfriend-  
-I m not jealous, teacher-he stood a little paralyzed.-What do you mean with still ?-  
The blonde woman laughed.-I m only kidding!-  
-Ok... I mean, I m not jealous or anything, it s ok. I mean...-  
-Got it-she said with her typical provocative smile -Alright then, I think-Peabody started walking to the door.-I think I d better leave and...-  
-Isn t it strange?-  
-Strange? What?-  
-This it s the second time you came here. And the first time was like eight months ago, the second week...-  
-After we met, yes-  
-Do you remember it?-  
-Of course, I do-  
-Can I ask you something?-  
-Mmm... Yes-  
-Did you really come because Sherman forgot a book?-  
-Of course that...-Jen was almost sure he was going to say yes... and that wasn t the answer she was expecting, so, she looked down a bit disappointed.-No...-  
-No?-  
-No-  
-And why did you really come?-  
-I don t remember-  
-Liar-  
-Ok, I actually think that I was going to invite you on a date...-  
-And why you didn t?-  
-Well, perhaps because of Max Miller... Your ex-boyfriend really handsome-  
-You thought that you couldn t compete with him?-  
-Yeah...-  
-Alright-she laughed.-Do you know what I was thinking about before Max came?-  
-What?-  
-I was imagining what would happen if you invite me on a date. Correction: I wanted you to come and invite me on a date-  
Peabody smiled. Maybe things wouldn t be as difficult if they confessed what they felt for each other in that moment... But it didn t matter now. It was a bit strange that Mr. Peabody, the big genius, musician, sportsman, inventor, scientist, chef, et cetera, used to feel fear for asking Jen on a date. He didn t feel that way now, of course. He wouldn t change anything of their story, and she either, however.  
-Thank you, that s good to know-he said -Your welcome-  
Someone knocked the door.-Hello-said Tom getting in.-I need something from the classroom if you don t mind-  
-No, no, of course that not Tom-  
He took something from a drawer and walked out.  
-I don t like him-commented Peabody when he left Jennifer burst in a laugh.-When you re jealous, you re funny-  
-Ha-ha, teacher, ha-ha-he said sarcastic Jen got closer to him.-I m your girlfriend, remember?-  
-I do, do you?-  
Jen got even closer to him.-Of course, do you have doubts?-  
Peabody smiled.-Show me you remember it...-  
-Ok, I ll do it-  
The both were face to face, completely able to kiss... They started to get closer and closer... when...  
-Hey, Jen!-screamed Kate getting in, interrupting them.-Oh, I thought you had already left-  
-Never mind. I m leaving right now-Peabody walked to the door.-Goodbye, Ms. Jason-  
-Bye, Mr. Peabody-  
The genius smiled one more time and walked away. -What happened to Sherman? - asked Kate confused -Uh?-answered Jennifer completely lost in her own lie -Why did Sherman s father come?-  
-Uh!-she remembered.-Nothing important-  
-Alright-the woman suddenly got really surprised.-Is that your cellphone?-  
-Mmm... No?-  
-Yes, it s your phone! I thought you left it at home! What is it doing here?-  
Jen laughed, a little awkward.-You won t believe what happened!-  
-Perhaps...-  
-I found my phone inside my bag! I really didn t leave it at home!-she screamed making the fakest laugh ever Kate stared at her.

She has known Jennifer for a REALLY long time... Of course that she knew her best friend was laying. But she learnt something in many years: if she didn t want to tell it to her, she would have to guess... Maybe Tom had her cellphone, she saw him getting in... Moreover, Tom called her Jen ... and they always get on well with each other... perhaps they are dating! And because they work at the same place, Jen wanted to keep it as a secret!  
-So, Mr. Peabody came only to bother you or what?-  
-What? No! He came because of... a homework that I gave to Sherman-  
-And why did Tom come?-  
-Oh, he forgot something here-  
-Something like... your cellphone?-  
-Can you stop? I don t like him and we are not dating! Forget that idea-  
-Ok...-she said thinking in how she will make her and Tom confess their relationship

* * *

The last break s bell rang, and Sherman was decided to talk to Penny. He needed to make her try to sort out her problems with Abby, after all, the six of them, Abby, Penny, Carl, Mason, Jill and himself, have been best friends for almost four years! They couldn t fall out only because of a stupid fight.  
-Hey, are you ok?-asked Sherman to Penny -Why shouldn't I?!-she answered almost screaming angrily -No reason-he said Penny looked away, ignoring him. She knew he will try her to say sorry to Abby.  
-Well, maybe because of your fight with Abby-he continued -I don't care about her!-she yelled.-I'm better without her! Who needs a friend like her?-  
Sherman took a deep breath... this was going to be hard...  
-Well, you and Jill did need her for almost five years, since kinder garden-  
-Agh... people grow up and change-  
-Wrong excuse. You can't be mad at her. She's one of your best friends-  
-Don't tell me off! She was the wrong one!-  
-You said she liked Mason!-  
-And she said I liked you!-  
Sherman started to get a bit angry... if she really liked him, she shouldn't say that as if saying that she liked him was the worst thing in the world!  
-You're fighting because she said you liked me?-  
-Yes! No! Maybe... I don't know-  
-That's not an answer-  
-I fought with het because... I...-  
-See? You don't have any excuse! You fought because you only wanted to fight-  
-Whatever, she wanted to fight too in that case-she decided -Don't be such a stubborn! You have to try to speak to her-  
-Why? So, she will fight with me again and say that I like you in front of everyone?-  
Sherman couldn't handle it any more.-So what if she said that you like me? Why is it so wrong?-  
-Because she made me be ashamed-  
-So, you're ashamed because some people now think that you like me?-  
-Yes!-  
Sherman stared at her for a second. She didn't like him in that case, how can someone be ashamed of that and being in love with that person? The boy looked at her one more time and walked away.  
Penny realized what she has said and took his hand.-Wait! I didn't mean to say that-  
-You really seem as if you actually meant it-he finished trying to stay away from her -Why did you do that?-asked suddenly Penny -Do what?-  
-Why did you help me when she asked me if I liked you? I thought you didn t know what to do-  
-Oh, I don t know, suddenly the idea came up and...-  
-Why did you REALLY do it?-  
Sherman looked down.-Because I didn t want to know it-  
-Know what?-  
-I didn t want to know if you like me or not-  
-Don t you know that answer already?-  
-No, I mean... I know that happened between us, but you never said if you do it or not...-  
That was weird. All this time Penny thought he knew what she felt for him... But he didn t do it...  
-And why you didn t want to know it?-  
-Because I m not ready yet. What I am supposed to do if you say that you like me in front of everyone? And what if you say you don t? I don t know what to do in any of the both cases... that s why I decided to help you-  
-And wouldn t you like to know it now? Without no one really listening?-  
Sherman looked at her.-I m not sure-  
-Why?-  
-What if it s not the answer I expect?-  
-Which it s the answer you expect?-  
-That you...-Sherman started to get a bit nervous: he was going to confess what he feels for her.-That you like me-  
-And why is that the answer you expect? Do you like me?-  
Sherman took a deep breath.-Yeah...-he said with a voice s thread.-Sorry...-  
Penny smiled.-You don t have to be sorry, Sherman-she kissed his cheek.-Because I like you too-  
-Really?-  
-Of course! It was obvious!-  
Sherman smiled. He was completely happy! The girl who he has been in love for four years felt something for him too! That was the best thing that could happen to him!  
-Why you thought I didn t like you?-asked Penny really surprised about that fact -Because you... you are... I don t know, the most beautiful and intelligent girl at the school and I m only...-  
-The most handsome and intelligent guy at the school-

Sherman laughed nervously.-But wait...-suddenly his dad s image appeared inside his mind.-We can t be together-maybe that was really the reason why he didn t want to know that she liked him.-We re ten-  
-Next week, you ll be eleven-  
-You know what I mean-  
-Yes, we like each other, but it doesn t mean we have to be a couple yet or something like that-  
-So now what?-  
-I don t know, the most difficult part is done at least-  
-Let s do a promise-  
-Promise?-  
-Yeah, we ll wait till we ll be old enough to be a couple-  
-When will be old enough ?  
-I don t know... when we ll turn 16?-  
Penny thought it for a while... In five years a lot of things could happen. But they have already spent four other years like that...  
-Ok, deal?-  
-Deal-Sherman smiled.-But I still think you have to talk to Abby-  
-Sherman...-  
-I really think you should-he continued, ignoring hers I won t , he won t give up as easily.


	5. Romeo and Juliet Jen's lie

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet/Jen's lie**

-Excuse me, is it you Ms. Adams? The fourth grade s biology teacher?-asked Peabody to a woman with long blonde limp hair -Yes, it is me. Can I help you?-  
-Yes. I m Mr. Peabody, the Sherman Peabody s father-  
She stared at him.-Father?-  
-Adoptive father, of course-  
She started to think and suddenly made a sight of Oh, yeah, I remember it and smiled to him.-And in what can I help you?-  
-Well, I know you sent as homework to the kids a genealogical tree-  
-Yes, I usually do that. So, they will know their roots, moreover it s a pretty interesting topic-  
-And I think that s great, and I really mean it. The thing is -  
-Your son is adoptive, right?-  
-Exactly, so, I would be really glad if you could send him another kind of homework-

Ms. Adams thought it for a bit. Sherman wasn t the first adoptive kid she had as a student (and the he wasn t the first one who she changed the homework s order either). So, she knew perfectly what to do. -Alright, Mr. Peabody, I ll tell you something: Sherman would have to look what is a genealogical tree, how it is like, and every kind of information about how to make it, ok?-

Peabody smiled, gladly to know she changed her mind as easily.-Alright then, Ms. Adams. He ll bring all the information you could need-he said before he walked away

_"Talking to the Sherman s teacher, ready"_ he thought proud of his work. Now, he only needed to search information about the genealogical trees and talk about it to Sherman. He was a bit surprised that Ms. Adams didn t say anything about the fact that he was a dog, or that Sherman didn t talk to her Or that he (a dog) adopted a child That was weird. It was the first person who actually wasn t surprised with him Strange, or perhaps she knew who Mr. Peabody was. He didn t understand why he was so surprised that someone took it in a good way, everyone should take his relation with Sherman in a good way But every one took it in a bad way and maybe that s why he was surprised at someone acting in a good way, because he got customary to everyone taking it in a bad way

He walked to the school s door where he found (unfortunately) Tom.

-Is everything ok now, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Oh, yes, now it is-he said with a fake smile.-So, are you a teacher here?-  
-Yes, I teach math-  
-Interesting-Tom opened the door for him.

-Are you a Ms. Jason s friend?-

Tom smiled nervously.-Why do you ask? Did she talk to you about me?-

Peabody recognized that nervous smile . He wasn t the jealous one But that guy DID like Jen. Of course that he trusted his girlfriend and didn t need to make a scene or something like that But...

-No, she didn t-the genius finally answered

-And why did you ask?-  
-Because I couldn t avoid noticing your particular way to be when you re with her-he said before walking away looking at him as saying "I m watching you" while tom stared at him confused.

* * *

-One of the few (and when I say few , it s literally FEW) vantages of homework is that we can use it as a pretext to use the WABAC-commented Penny to Sherman while she was cleaning some dust that she had in her purple dress

-Homework actually is for...-tried to say Sherman but his friend interrupted him again

-Don t talk like Mr. Peabody, please-

-I ll take that like a courtesy-decided Peabody smiling to her with his typical superior face

-Can we try not to fight in front of William Shakespeare?-asked Jen ironic

-First: we are not at his house yet; second: she started; third: that wasn t even an argument-answered the genius dog almost starting a fight with Jennifer

-Whatever...-she decided

_"Whatever_ that s the same as saying: kill yourself in a woman s language" thought Peabody, who was starting to learn these kind of things now, as you can see. That kind of things he never really cared about... Couples.  
-England, 1595-Sherman said when they were in front of Shakespeare s house.-He must be finishing Romeo and Juliet -  
-Indeed. Or maybe he is preparing it to release it...-confirmed his dad

-I can t even believe I m doing what I m doing! I m going to meet William Shakespeare! One of the biggest genius in writing!-screamed Jen, as she usually does

-I think you will never believe it... You ll never get accustom to time travel-opined Penny

-Probably, Ms. Peterson-  
-Stop calling me like that!-  
Suddenly Shakespeare went out of his house.-Oh, dear! What do we have here?-he inspected them.-The Peabody family and their girls!-

-And their girls?-asked Jen and Penny at the same time confused

-I can t believe the same person who will write As you like it is someone male chauvinist-opined the history teacher almost sarcastic to Peabody (taking in a count that Shakespeare hasn t written the story yet)

-Oh, how do you know I m writing a story called in that way?-he asked

-Oops... wait! Are you already writing it?-  
-Of course! And if I have luck, this year I ll release it-  
They all stared at him.-You... are going to release it... now?-asked Peabody

-Of course, it s almost ready. Moreover, I don t have anything more interesting to release yet-  
-But... I m sure you should be writing a better one!-  
Shakespeare thought it for a minute.-Well, I ve been writing something for a long time, and it s already ready, but no one liked it-  
-Which story?-  
-You know, Mr. Peabody and Ms. Jason, your love story is actually really curious... And too romantic and dramatic at the same time-said William

-Romantic and dramatic?-asked Sherman confused

-Well, no dramatic, but I wrote a story based in your love story and it s dramatic in mine one-

-Oh, my! William Shakespeare wrote a story based in me?-exclaimed Jen

-Yes. It s a story based in two persons who were really in love, but their families were enemies and they couldn t be together-  
-How is that related to Jen and dad?-asked Sherman -Well, I suppose the families were like the different species , little Sherman-  
-I m almost eleven-he said answering to the little Sherman .-And are you talking about Romeo and Juliet?-  
-Yes, the principal characters are Romeo and Juliet. How do you know?-  
-Romeo and Juliet are based in me?-screamed Jennifer almost jumping of happiness -My story is famous in the future?-  
-In fact, William, is one of the biggest and most important literary work of all the ages-explained Peabody

-Really?-he looked absolutely surprised.-Ha! I knew it! Even when people don t like it!-  
-People don t like it?-  
-No, they say the story s name is too long-  
-Too long?-  
-Yes, the story s title is: the big disaster between two lovers of different families who are in love but can t be together because of hatred -

Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Jen looked at each other. What must they do now? Of course that no one will read a story with a title as long as that one. One of them must tell him that the story must be called Romeo and Juliet , only Romeo and Juliet without all that unnecessary words and explanations that must be in a summary and not in a title.

-Mmm... Well, William, you must know, it s a really long title-continued Peabody

-But I like it!-  
-Yes, but, people must no read it because of the title-  
-But how aren t they going to appreciate a masterpiece in its totality?-  
-People don t know how to appreciate a masterpiece in its totally most of the times. Remember: Don t do much ado about nothing -

"Peabody s wise words, they re always needed "thought Jen, he even said the name of one of the Shakespeare s comedies: Much ado about nothing as a metaphor. He always knew what to say or how to react, but only with persons that he didn t really care about, like William Shakespeare. Persons he doesn t really love. But when he tries to speak to persons who are his debility , like Sherman, it is really hard for him to say the correct words. She d never understand why he acts in that way.

-Mmm...So, how can this story be called?-asked Shakespeare

-Maybe... Romeo and Juliet ?-proposed Sherman

-But it s too short and it s only the names of the characters!-  
-Yes, it s short, it gives the names of the characters and this makes you feel curiosity about what is going to happen with them-explained the boy

-Yeah... But I m not really sure...-

-Just try it, William; you have nothing to lose-finished Peabody

-Maybe you re right... Ok, I ll try to publish the story with that name-he went to one room from his house

-Good job, guys-added Jen

-Thank you-said Peabody.-Even though Sherman was the one who did the greatest job here-  
-Thanks, dad-  
-Yeah, and Jen (like usually) made fun of herself in front of one of the most important writers in the world-said Penny making everyone, even Jen, laugh

* * *

Back to the present, Mr. Peabody knew he had to talk to Sherman about the talk that he had with Ms. Adams... So, he decided to do it in that moment.  
-Sherman?-  
-Yes, dad?-  
-Can I talk to you for a second?-  
Sherman, who was beside Penny, went with him.  
-Do you know what they are talking about?-Penny asked to Jen Jennifer only said no with her head.

How would she know what problem has Mr. Peabody now? Moreover, her phone started ringing. She looked at it, took a deep breath and answered.-Mom?-

Penny turned around to face her. Mom? She never mentioned her mother... And why was she talking to her as if that was the biggest torture ever? Yeah, parents can be annoying, but... to a point you can hate them? Because she seemed to hate her.

-Yeah, ok-Jennifer looked down, so angry, so full of hatred.-I ll be there in five minutes-she stopped the call and looked at Penny.-I know what you re going to say-  
-Nope, I think you don t. I wasn t going to say anything... I only wanted to ask something-  
-She s my mom and she s staying at my apartment, and obviously she doesn t know anything about my relationship with Peabody-  
-Yeah, I guessed that. But does Mr. Peabody know about her?-  
-Well, he doesn t either-  
-If I were, I d tell him-  
-Thanks for your advice, but I know how to figure out this alone-she took her bag and walked to the elevator.-Could you please tell Peabody I had an urgency and I had to leave?-  
-You want me to lay him?-  
-Not lying... It s just telling the truth in a different way...-  
-That s lying-  
-No, because it s a kind of urgency... Mother s urgency-  
-Ok, if he asks me what kind of urgency I should tell him the truth?-she asked angrily

-Well... No-  
-I told you not to hurt him-she said remembering a promise Jen made to her when Peabody and her were starting to know to each other

-I won t do it, Penny, trust me-  
-If you lay people, how can I trust you?-  
-This is... only for now-  
-Lies never last-  
-I ll know how to figure this out... Just invent an excuse for me, ok?-

-Fine-she said folding her arms.-But, just so you know, I m in Mr. Peabody s side-

Jennifer stared at her. Although they apparently hate to each other, they are always arguing, but Penny is in Mr. Peabody s side... It wasn t surprising at all.  
She smiled.

-If I were you, I d be in his side, too-she said before leaving Penny watched her as she left...

She didn t want Jen to stop dating Peabody... they were so perfect for each other, and Jennifer was a great person... -Don t mess it up, Jen-she muttered to herself

* * *

-So, dad, what do you want to tell me?-asked Sherman -Well, Sherman, the Monday, I went to your school and...-  
-Did you?-  
-Yes-  
-I didn t see you-  
-I went to have a talk to Ms. Adams-  
-My biology teacher?-  
-Yes, about the genealogical tree homework and she said that you don t have to worry about it, because she changed your homework-

Sherman looked down, he still felt wrong about that fact... Moreover, he continued dreaming with his mother.-What do you mean?-

-Now, you only have to search information about how a genealogical tree is like and what does it mean, isn t it great?-

The boy tried to smile... but he only finished making a really poor, fake smile that no one could believe. Don t do the homework didn t mean he had to hide the topic of his real family again... That didn t mean his mind will stop making him dream that about his mother... That wasn t the end yet, he knew that.

-Yeah, it is-he finally said Peabody read his mind.-I know how you feel, Sherman-  
-Do you?-  
-I m an orphan, too, remember?-  
Sometimes, he forgot that fact: his father was an orphan too...  
-Yes, of course I do-  
-Well, when I was a pup, I used to have millions of doubts about who I am and where do I come from-  
-And what did you do?-  
-Go on. That s always the best answer: go on-  
-Go on?-  
-Yes, you don t have to feel down for that kind of stuff, Sherman. You only have to go on and forget about that, everything is ok-  
That s easy to say... he thought... But he wouldn t say to his father that.  
-You re right, dad. I only have to go on-  
-Good boy-he said touching his hair.-Now, let s go to the living room-

* * *

"Should I say she had a problem related to a student? No, that s not probably... It s Saturday... Maybe she forgot something that she had to do? She s good forgetting things... like saying the truth..." Penny was angrily looking for the best excuse to hide Jennifer. But nothing came up... Perhaps because she was too angry to even help her... She knew that lie was going to end in Jen and Peabody breaking up, and Peabody hurt and feeling betrayed. She didn t want that... But if she told the truth, she d only make that happen faster... Even thought she had the feeling of regretting helping Jen for the rest of her life.

-So...-Mr. Peabody and Sherman got into the living room.-Where is Jennifer?-asked the beagle Penny stood up.-She had to leave because she had a problem at her apartment-  
-What kind of problem?-  
Think, Penny, think .-There was a last minute meeting between all the persons who live there because of many robberies that were happening last month-she finally said wanting to face-palm herself

Sherman looked at her. He knew when Penny was laying...

-Oh, alright then. I ll talk to her later-  
-Yeah, exactly-  
Peabody went to his room and Sherman got closer to Penny.  
-Why did she really leave?-  
-Haven t you heard?-  
-I know you; maybe I don t know how to lie... But you re pretty closer to me-he said taking her arm

-Look, Sherman, you may trust me. Something at her apartment happened-she finally said freeing herself

* * *

-Hello, Tom-said Kate in the supermarket walking towards to him.-What big surprise! What are you doing here?-  
-Hi, Katielyn. I m doing the shopping, and I don t see why you are surprised. Every Saturday we do the shopping in the same place and every Saturday we meet-he said walking to the rice section

-Fine, I m not surprised but that s a good phrase to start a conversation-

-Perhaps...-

She inspected him: cute smile, black suit, dark hair, blue eyes. Perfect for Jen!

-You know... Jen told me everything-  
Tom stared at her confused.-What do you mean?-  
-I know you two are dating in secret-  
-What?!-he asked pretty surprised -You don't have to fake anymore, Tom. I even like you two as a couple-  
-But...-  
-And your secret is completely safe with me-  
-But we...-  
-Moreover, I'll help you!-  
-WE ARE NOT DATING!-  
-Of course that you are-

-No, we are not-he said completely serious

Kate looked at his eyes: he wasn t kidding at all. They weren t dating! But the cell phone... and the way they act when they are together... it didn t make sense! She looked to one side trying to find out what was her friend hiding and looked back to Tom, who was looking at her with the biggest What on earth? face. She laughed trying to correct her mistake.  
-I was only kidding, my friend!-  
-You didn't sound as if you were-  
-But I was-  
-Can you tell me why you thought that?-  
-I... I...-  
-Does Jen like me?-asked he happily -I don't kn...-She looked his smile.-Do you like her?-  
-No! Maybe... A bit-  
-Because I think she likes you too-

Tom smiled once again. He always liked Jen! She was kind, beautiful, smart... But she never seemed to notice it! Or maybe he was the one who didn t notice that all this time Jen wanted him to tell her that he liked her... Maybe he never understood her signs! Or perhaps she never actually noticed it or felt something for him... But people in love are impulsive and full of hope...

-Do you know what?-asked Kate confirming that Tom liked her -What?-  
-I have an idea that you might like...-


	6. Lies never last

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 6: Lies never last**

* * *

**I really hope you enjoy the story... I'm finishing the first part right now... So, if you have any recomendation or something that you wish happened in the story, just tell me and I'll try to do it for the second part! :D**

**Thank you very much!**

* * *

-I really hope you have an EXCELLENT excuse to make me come!-reclaimed Jennifer getting into her apartment

She was getting sick of her mother treating her in that way: first, she asked her to do something, then, like Jen refused it, her mother started to manipulated her saying things like "I'm your mother, how come you act in that way?", "I gave you the life", "Me, who has been eighteen years raising you", until she got what she wanted... It's almost impossible believe that you're worse enemy could be your own mother...

-Oh, sorry for interrupting you!-exclaimed her mother holding a paper on her hands.-But I'm having more serious problems that dating someone!-

-First: I'm dating no one! Second: I bet you actually need someone-

-If I have you, haven't I?-

Jen sighed.-Why did you call me?-

-Because of this-her mother inspected the paper one more time.-I need to stay in your apartment for three weeks more... Or maybe a couple of months more-

The teacher opened her eyes as big as she could.-What?-

-I need to stay in your...-

-No "what"!-she screamed.-Let me take a look at it-she said pointing the paper, but when she tried to take it, her mother pulled it away from her

-Why do you need to look at it? Don't you trust me?-

"Of course not" thought Jennifer, but she couldn't say that to her mom...

-I do trust you, but maybe you misunderstand what it says-

-Uh? So you think I'm stupid?-

"I do it too, actually"

-No, mom. Of course not, but I want to read it-

-If you trust me and you think I'm not an idiot, you don't need to read it-she put the paper in a pocket from her black skirt while her daughter looked at it with an obvious plan in mind.

Why should she hide it? If she hid the paper... it means that paper had written more than what she actually could think of. That leaf maybe was an answer to the questions that her mother wasn't answering. Decided, she looked at the paper one more time while her mother was putting it in her pocket. That won't be the last time Jennifer will see that paper, as usual, she won't give up until she got what she wanted... But, as usual, maybe the answer wouldn't be the one she actually wanted.

-Alright, mom, I'll trust you-said Jen faking a smile

-Do you know something?-

-I know many things, but I don't know which of them you want me to know-

-You're a bit changed-

-Changed?-

-Yeah, you're more... clever-

-Clever?-

-Yes, not enough to lie to your mother... but you're wiser than the last time I saw you-

-Thank you?-

-Who are you dating? A genius or something like that?-

-Agh... I'm not dating any one-

-There are many clues against you-

-Clues? Every single thing I do is a clue against me!-

-You can't lay me yet... Maybe you're dating a hacker or something like that-

-Hacker?-asked she almost laughing

-I don't know... for some reason you're hiding him-

-Maybe because I don't have anything to hide?-

-Where were you before coming here?-

-I was at... Kate's house-

-The best friend's house... the oldest excuse ever... And why is your apartment as clean?-

-Now on: I'll ignore you-decided Jennifer walking to her room

-Because you're never here!-continued her mother following her.-Look at you! It's obvious that you have your head in other things!-Jennifer got into her room and closed the door.-It's obvious you're in love! You can't hide your "stupid lover eyes"-

She opened the door.-"Stupid lover eyes"?-

-Yes, every time I mention you have a boyfriend your eyes have that special shine that only love can give! Moreover, lies never last! Someday, you will have to confess it!-

This time, Jen only stared at her and looked down... Could it be true? Were her feelings for Peabody as obvious? And her mother was saying the truth: lies never last. What would happen when she discovers everything? Of course that, if her relationship with Mr. Peabody grew up more, they will have to, somehow, confess everything. And what will Kate say? And all the persons she knew?

-I still have time in that case-she looked at her mother's pocket.-And you do it too-she pointed before closing the door in front of her mother's face.

* * *

-Alright, kids-said Ms. Adams.-Are your "genealogical tree" homework ready?-

-Yes!-exclaimed the kids, for her surprise, pretty interested and excited

"It must be good to know where you are from" thought Sherman for a while. He knew only something: he had a mom, a mom that let him go for unknown reasons that he wished know... Even though he knew that he'll never understand his mother, no matter how serious was the reason... You can't put your kid inside a cardboard box and let him abandoned in the middle of a storm! That was unpardonable! But... if his mother didn't abandoned him there, Mr. Peabody would never find him. He had him at least... A dad that loved him, good friends, a cool stepmom...

Sherman sighed, excuses, excuses those were all excuses... His needs from knowing his real mother kept growing up... His birthday was that week and he was only concentrated in his dream in which a woman (apparently, his mother) abandoned him.

-So, what did you find out about your history?-asked the teacher

-I came from England people!-said a kid.-My great-grandfather came from British! He was an immigrant!-

-That's pretty interesting!-

-Oh, and my family is descendant of kings and queens from the Middle Ages-exclaimed Alex, other classmate

-Really?-

-Yeah, my parents said it: through my veins there is royal blood. I'm a thoroughbred-

Sherman raised an eyebrow, he never saw someone in the middle Ages similar to Alex... And "royal blood"? Well... maybe he was actually descendant from a king. Kings weren't pretty smart. He smiled at that idea and he was happy for a few seconds.

-Royal blood?-asked Penny almost making fun of him

-Of course, my dear... and like every king, I worth a princess-he said winking an eye to her

-Poor girl-she said making everyone in the classroom laugh

-What about you, Penny?-asked Ms. Adams to her

-Uh, well...-she looked at Sherman. She felt so sorry about him, he obviously wasn't feeling well, it may be horrible not knowing anything about where do you come from.-My family wasn't pretty interesting at all. It came from England too, that's all-

-Alright. Then, I'll see how interesting it is when I read the information you searched-

-Fine-

-And what about you, Sherman?-asked Alex.-You didn't say anything-

In that moment every single kid shut up. Every single commentarie or whisper about the information they searched was cut off... Every look was concentrated in Sherman, who felt like the smallest person in the world.

-Mmm... Sherman didn't do this homework-explained the teacher

-Eh? Why not? Don't you have a family, Sherman?-asked Alex

-You know why!-screamed Penny defending him

-I didn't ask it to you-

-No, he's right-answered Sherman with tears in his eyes.-I'm adopted, that's why-

-And because you're adopted you didn't do your homework?-

-Sherman did other homework that was even more difficult than this one-explained Ms. Adams

-But doesn't he have a family?-

-Shut up, Alex!-exclaimed Carl and Mason

-Oh, I'm not speaking to you, losers-

-I DO have a family, but it's not my real family-finished Sherman

-How's that?-

-I didn't meet my real parents, ok? Do you need a dictionary to know what "adopted" means?-asked the read-haired boy freaking out

-Ok, that's all!-said the teacher.-Sit you all down now and give me your homework done!-she said passing by the different desks and taking the leafs

-Are you ok?-asked Penny to Sherman

-Do I look ok?-

-No, you don't. Why did you answer to him?-

-Why?-He laughed.-What were you expecting me to do? Did you want me to close my mouth and let him make fun of me in that way?-

-The teacher is the one who has to take care of that stuff-

-The teacher is not going to help me every day of my life, Penny. I know how to take care of myself-

-I know you do!-she finished.-But... You know he doesn't have a remedy-

"Of course he doesn't..." thought Sherman, Alex hated him. Why? Because of Penny. He liked her, but Penny liked Sherman. That's why they always had a kind of "rivalry". Alex was blond with blue eyes, perfect smile; tall... he was the kind of guy that will probably hang out with a girl like Penny. But she wasn't in love with him... and for someone like Alex, who is the best basketball player from the elementary school, who is the most popular guy in it too... A simple "No, I don't like you" it's a challenge... not an ending. And the rival it's Sherman.

-Penny, I don't want to talk about this, ok? Let's focus in the class-

-Sherman... I...-

-Quiet!-screamed the teacher when she watched Sherman and Penny speaking.-Or I'll change your places-

-Keep on talking!-proposed Alex

-And you'll go to see the Principal Purdy-decided Ms. Adams.-And right now!-

-But... Why?-

-Just do it!-

He stood up angrily and walked to the door. When he passed by the Sherman's desk, he looked at him as saying "I'll kill you" and left saying that it was really unfair.

* * *

-"Stupid lover eyes", "Lies never last", "You have your head in other things"-was imitating Jennifer to her mother walking around her room, trying not to go out and kill her

What was her problem? She was at her apartment, with no permission, eating and doing whatever she wanted and she was reclaiming an explanation? And why? Only because "she gave her the life". There were a lot of mothers who were a disaster and, yeah they gave people the life, but they weren't good mothers only because of that. You need too much more for being a good mother!

She looked at her cell phone, wishing that Peabody called her... She was sick of laying him. She wanted to tell him everything! She needed someone to talk to you, someone who could understand her, someone who could love her... and who's better than your boyfriend to do something like that?

She stood up, decided. She was going to tell him every single thing!

* * *

-So, you've been in love with Jen for a long time, eh?-asked Katielyn to Tom

-Well, a bit... But I'm not sure about this... what if...-

-Stop it!-Kate screamed.-She is in love with someone... and judging for the way she treats you... that lucky guy is you!-

-And what if I'm not it?-

-In that case, she'll fall in love with you! You're so handsome, smart, cute, sensible...-

-Are you sure you're not trying to make me date you?-asked Tom sarcastic

-Ha! You're perfect FOR JEN. I never had a great relationship with good guys; they're just not my kind-

-Good guys?-

-Yep, all my ex-boyfriends were more like: bad guys-

-You don't seem like woman who can actually date "bad guys"-

-Looks can be deceiving-

-Talking about that: what kind of guys does Jen like?-

-I don't know... she dated three guys in her entire life. And their relationships were as short as the seasons. Except for her last one, but it didn't work out-

-The last one?-

-Yes, Max Miller-she said with a villain voice

-And?-

-Nah, he's an idiot, they won't get back together, I promise it to you-

-Any other important thing I should know?-

-Mmm...-She thought it for a bit.-She's pretty stubborn, so don't argue with her. She doesn't like people arguing with her-

-Why should I argue with her?-

-I don't know... But you must know it: "she's always the right one"-

-Ok...-

She noticed that he had some dirt in his impeccable suit and with her hand she pulled it off.

-What are you doing?-he asked

-You had dirt, Tom; you don't want to look as someone dirty, do you?-

-I think no one does-

-Ok, look, the first date is the most important of all the dates-she explained.-If you do a mistake: she will NEVER forget it! Got it?-

Tom looked at her a little scared... It was too much pressure for him; he was already going to date someone he liked for so long.-Yeah...-he remembered all the mistakes that he has been making in his last dates.-I wish I knew you before-

-Me? You know me even longer than what you know Jen!-

-Yes, but REALLY knowing you-

-Really knowing me?-asked Kate softly

-Yes, you're really determinate, I like that-

-Well, most of my ex-boyfriends used to dislike that-

-Who can dislike a woman who knows what she wants... and who helps her friends?-

Kate smiled. It was one of the first times a guy said such a cute courtesy to her. More when this guy was someone like Tom...

-Thanks, but reserve those comments to Jennifer-

-I don't "reserve comments"; I'm telling you the truth-

-You... Really think that of me?-

-Of course! You're amazing-

Kate laughed nervously and stared a little away from him.-Well... you're ready. Let's start with the plan and...-

-See you, Katielyn-he said getting into a restaurant

-See you... Tom-

* * *

-Hi!-exclaimed Jennifer getting into Peabody's penthouse

-Hey, what are you doing here?-he asked

-Well, I wanted to talk to you about something really important-

Peabody looked at her eyes; she looked really serious right now.-I'm here to listen to you-

-Well... I...-suddenly her phone started ringing. It was Kate.

-Answer it-

-Ok... I'll go... over there-she said pointing one corner.-To talk, ok?-

-Sure-

Jennifer went to a corner away from Peabody. That made him wonder why; it didn't make too much sense! Why should she hide from him? Who was the person she was talking to?

-Hi?-asked the teacher

-Hi, Jen, I need you right now!-

-Uh? But why?-

-I just need you to come to the restaurant "The biggest dream"-

-The restaurant "The biggest dream"?-

-Yes, can you come? Please!-

-Mmm... It's not far away from here... Sure-

"The biggest dream... I know where it is" thought Peabody hid behind a wall. Whatever the lie Jennifer was telling to him was, he was going to discover it!

-Ok, bye-said Jen before closing her phone's tap and walk to the living room where she thought that Peabody was.-Oh, great...-she protested walking there

Peabody ran fast till he was sat in a sofa in the living room.

-Who was it?-

-Mmm... Something from work-

"Too bad excuse, Jen" he thought

-Oh, sure-

-I need to go; I'll talk you later, ok?-

-Of course, never mind-

She smiled and went to the elevator.

Peabody waited her to leave and went behind her.

* * *

-Why does she need me now?-she asked angrily getting into the restaurant and finding a BIG SURPRISE

-Hi, Jen-

-Tom?-

-Yes, who else?-

-Mmm... Hi!-she looked to the sides.-What are you doing here?-

-Well, I'm your surprise date!-

-What?!-asked Jennifer almost screaming of horror

-It's my idea-said Kate behind her

Jennifer was too surprised to even start cursing her.-What did you do?-

-Well, I noticed that you liked Tom and I made this surprise date for you to enjoy!-

-I don't want a surprise date!-

-You say that, but I know you want it!-

-No! I really don't!-

-C'mon, Jen-she took her arm.-Just sit and enjoy it!-

-But I...-

-You're not dressed for having a date? Never mind, Tom doesn't mind, do you?-

-Nope-

-See? Now, I'll go so you can know each other better-she said walking away.-Goodbye-

Jennifer face-palmed herself while her best friend went to the door.

-Oh! What are you doing here?-asked Kate to Peabody, who was in the door

-Ms. Katielyn?-he asked as surprised as her, maybe Jen was telling the truth after all...

-Yep, do you have any kind of date or something here?-

-No, what about you?-

-Unfortunately not. I came because of a friend-

-A friend?-

-Yes, she's having a date right now-

Peabody started to understand (or misunderstand) everything.

-A date?-

-Yes!-

-And can I know who is having it?-

-Why you want to know that?-

-Curiosity, I love rumors, you know...-he said trying to sound as if he didn't care at all

-Ok, I'll tell you: do you remember Tom?-she asked completely happy and full of excitement

-Of course-

-And Ms. Jason?-Peabody nodded his head, even when he looked really scared in that moment.-Well, they are dating!-she exclaimed happily

Peabody felt how his heart started to get broken.

-Jennifer Jason?-

-Yep, she!-she pointed to the restaurant and Peabody saw it: Jennifer sat in a table behind Tom.-Why?-

He looked down. Jennifer was cheating on him? She seemed to really love him as much as he did... How is it possible that someone you love as much can hurt you as much? Well, a new disadvantage for that strange thing called "love". Perhaps that was the real reason why he always stood away from it... Because people can be good as can be mean... And getting hurt it's too easily when you love someone...

-No reason-he said disapointed before he started to walk away.-And when you see Ms. Jason can you give her a message?-

-Mmm... Yes?-

-Tell her that Mr. Peabody wishes for her being really happy with Tom-he said before he left


	7. Déjà vu (Fighting again)

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 7: Déjà vu (Fighting again)**

-Jen, I know you're angry-said Tom trying to confess his feelings for her.-But I may say that I...-

-I'm not angry!-she exclaimed still in a kind of shock with a trembling voice.-I'm just surprised! And I... I may say that I feel pretty awkward with this situation!-

-I know it was a strange plan and not pretty "conventional" but...-

-If I refused Kate to search a guy for me, it was because of something-she interrupted.-Tom, I'm sorry she made you do this. I should've known it, she never gives up!-she stood up from her seat.-But I have to leave right now-

-Wait! She didn't make me do this!-

-What do you mean?-

-When she talked to me about this plan, I said a big "yes", and do you know why? It was because I'm in love with you!-he exclaimed happily

Jennifer stared at him completely shocked. After all those years she never even imagined him as a possible boyfriend... He was her friend! Only her friend! And the idea didn't convince her at all... And it wasn't related to Peabody at all. She always found Tom as a friend, and that wouldn't change. She liked him, but as a friend. NEVER as a couple. How couldn't she realize it before? She felt too stupid for it...

-Umm... Tom... I...-

-I know, we work at the same place, but there are a lot of people who fall in love with colleagues!-

-That... Isn't a problem-

-Really? Well, that's amazing! So, we can be...-

-The problem is that... I'm dating someone-

-What?-he asked petrified

-Yeah, and we can't be together-

-But... Kate said that...-

-Don't trust in her words very much, she's my best friend... but there are things that no one else than myself knows...- "and Penny Peterson" she thought a bit annoyed because of that detail

-But... Have you ever felt something for me?-

-Tom, I really like you but... As a friend-

Tom looked down disappointed. His heart was full of hopes! Once you say something you've been a long time waiting to say... the other person just... rejects you... Well, love is bittersweet... You probably won't always get it right. People teach you to "speak out"; they tell you everything will be right... They full you of hopes... But there are some kind of things no one teaches you to face... Like a broken heart.

-Ok...-he finally said walking away

-But... Wait, Tom!-

-No, let me in peace-he said angrily

Jen sighed. Great! Now, Tom was angry with his own feelings and he was using all his anger against her. But it wasn't her fault!

She thought in the possibility of following him, but she decided that the best was waiting till his mind was cold enough to talk like two civilized persons.

"Tell her that Mr. Peabody wishes for her being really happy with Tom". Kate started to wonder what Mr. Peabody really meant with that... It was pretty strange the way he reacted, the way his eyes started to be full of tears, the way he said that, full of remorse... In fact, everything was rare. She wished having a little idea of what was really happening! Did he like Jennifer? That was when a memory came up... She remembered that when Jennifer lost her phone, he came to talk to her something about Sherman. Tom got in too, to look for something he left in that room. And then, when Mr. Peabody left, Jen had her phone back. If she wasn't dating Tom, she was dating...

Kate stood paralyzed. She was dead, and her best friend was going to kill her.

Suddenly, Tom came out from the restaurant.

-And? What happened?-she asked nervously

-Ask it to Ms. Jason!-he exclaimed walking away

"Ms. Jason, that's not a good signal" she thought taking a deep breath and getting into the restaurant.

Jennifer was sat in the restaurant holding her head. Having an argument with a colleague was going to be a big trouble, she could bet it. Why was happening that to her? Why? She didn't do many horrible things in her life! Jennifer was certain someone who was pretty honest, almost all the time, and once she lay, everything went wrong! There were people who were their entire life laying and no one ever discovered them! Why lying to protect her stepson was causing as many problems?

-Hello?-asked Kate sitting beside her.-How was your date like?-she asked with a fake smile

-Don't you see it?-answered Jennifer looking at her.-Why on earth did you do that?-

-I tried to help you!-

-I don't need your help!-

-Yes, you do-

-Why do you think so? I'm fine!-she screamed but then she laughed, she made a really acid laugh.-No, you know? I'm not fine and because of you! Now Tom hates me! And you know how hard is having an argument with a colleague!-

-If I had already talked to you about the date, you wouldn't come-

Jennifer screamed angrily.-Is there another thing I should know? I don't know, maybe you programmed a date with the school's janitor!-

-I didn't do THAT-

-What do you mean?-

-Agh... Before you start screaming as a mad woman that you are... I have to tell you something-

-I won't scream louder than what I'm screaming now-

-And don't kill me, ok?-

-You're starting to scare me-

-Let's just say that I realized it too late...-

-Go to the point-

-Well, you know what's funny? Mr. Peabody appeared in the restaurant's door.-Hearing "Mr. Peabody's name made Jennifer's hair stood up.-And I know what you're wondering "why was he doing there?"-continued Kate.-Well, I have no idea... And I don't remember very much about our conversation but...-

Jennifer was as white as the milk.-But?-she asked almost dismaying

-I told him that you were dating Tom, funny, isn't it?-

-WHAT YOU DID WHAT?-

-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!-she started to say

-But... He... How... You...-Jen stared at Kate.-How did you know that...-

-That you and him are dating? Easily, if Tom wasn't the one who had your phone, it might have been Mr. Peabody. Moreover, when he came, you looked so surprised and petrified...-

-Aren't you angry?-

-Why? Because you didn't tell it to me? Of course, but I know that after doing what I did... You're the one who will be angrier... So, I forgive you-

-Uh, what a great friend!-said Jen sarcastic

-Ok, I got it. And you can hate me if you want to... But you need a friend now-

-Yes... I need the person who made me this-

-You did this to yourself, if you didn't lie...-

-Can you just stop and do what a friend must do? (Moreover introduce herself in the other's person life without even asking)-

-You mean: advising you? Sure thing-

-What should I do now?-

-First of all: Tom or Mr...?-

-Mr. Peabody-

-Really? Because Tom is SO amazing! I mean, he's handsome, smart, a gentleman, cute, sensible and...-

-I never liked him and I'll never will-

-Ok...-

Jen smiled.-But you do-

-What? I don't like Tom!-

-Nope, you're in love with him-

-Of course that not!-she screamed looking away.-But...-she looked at her again.-If I did...-

-Date him, you're perfect for him. Moreover, I think a new crush will be good for him-

-I'm not sure...-

-You know me, I know you back...-

-Ok, going back to your thing... Why are you in love with a talking dog?-

-You know, looks can be deceiving-

-But how did it even happen?-

-It's a really long story-

Kate took a menu.-Ok, now that we're both single at the same time, I think we have time-

-Sherman?-Penny sat behind him in the lunch time along with Carl, Mason, Jill and (doing her best to ignore her last argument with her) Abby.-Are you mad at me?-

-No, why should I?-

-I don't know, because of Alex-

"Alex" the last name he certain wanted to hear that day. He had made fun of him in front of the class and doing what? Well, remembering that he's adopted and he couldn't make the "genealogical tree" homework like the rest of the class.

-I'm fine if that's your question and I'm not angry with you-

-Oh, cool, I'm done with arguments-commented Jill

-Of course, because some people argue with NO REASON-added Abby screaming so Penny could hear

Penny just made an angry look to her and looked back to her red-haired friend.-You don't seem ok and, if I can tell you something, I think it's pretty stupid-

Sherman looked at her.-Pretty "stupid"?-

-Yeah, you have everything any child could wish and even more-

-I never said anything against my life-

-Yes, but if you're like this because you're adopted, you don't need to say anything-

-Look, you can't tell me anything-said Sherman a bit annoyed

-Anything?-asked Penny with the same tone

-Oh, oh, déjà vu coming over-commented Jill to the rest of them

-Yes, you have a big family with a lot of cousins and uncles and a grandma, and you have millions of friends-

-And what with that?-

-You don't know how it feels to me-decided Sherman

-Of course I do! You're only a smart guy who has all his life completely solved because his dad is a genius! You have the most amazing adventures of all the times! And you think that isn't enough!-exclaimed Penny angrily

-If you really think that, you don't know anything about me!-

-Uh? Really? And what I don't know about you?-

-You don't know how it feels that everyone judges you without even knowing you because you get good marks, or because your family isn't the "typical" one!-exclaimed the young boy holding his tears.-You have no idea how it feels to not knowing if your real parents are alive, Penny! You don't happen to know how it is to be supposed to be the smartest person in the world because your dad is a super genius! And you don't know how is it to have every single person in the world wanting to take you away from your dad! When he's the only person you love more than your own life, because he loved you when everyone else didn't!-

Everyone in the table shut up; especially Penny. There was an awkward silence that any of them knew how to finish. The Sherman's confession was something no one expected. He seemed to be a happy kid! But, every happy kid has a weak side, something that makes them sad... Sherman's one was the fact of being different of the rest and being bullied because of it. Moreover, there was a new apparently Sherman's Achilles' heel: his real parents.

Sherman shut up and continued eating his lunch without saying any single word. Penny wanted to say that she was sorry... But Sherman looked pretty upset to do it...

The bell rang. Penny needed to say something in that moment.

-I'm...-Penny started to say, but the words didn't seem to go out from her throat

-Just let it like that, Penny-said Sherman before walking away to his classroom

-Bye, girls-said Carl and Mason following Sherman; they couldn't let his friend just like that

Penny didn't like argue with Sherman. More when it usually never happens... not seriously. She had arguments with him, but it was never in this way. For some reason, she had the horrible feeling of losing his best friend and his crush because of this fight.

-Let's go, Jill-said Abby ordering her friend but Jill stayed with Penny

-Are you ok?-

-Mmm... Yes-she looked down and then looked at the girls' eyes.-Jill, Abby, can you tell me if I was the wrong one or the right one?-

-Well, I think the both of you were wrong-commented Jill

Penny sighed.-What about you, Abby? What do you think?-

Abby refused to answer avoiding eye contact with her. Of course she was still mad at her... But Penny decided that a friendship like the one that Abby and her had couldn't go away only because of a stupid argument! Moreover, she needed her best friends to sort out what to do with Sherman.

-Abby... I'm sorry-said finally Penny.-I was really wrong saying that you like Mason, could you forgive me?-

Abby stared at her for a minute but then smiled.-Nah, what are friends for, eh?-she said hugging her

-Yes! Finally, I was pretty getting sick of you two arguing all the time!-exclaimed Jill happily hugging them two

-Ok, now, what are you going to do with Sherman?-asked Abby

-I don't know! I never imagined he could feel that way-admitted Penny

-Tell him sorry-

-It's not as easy as that, Abby-

-Why not? If it worked with Abby...-added Jill

-I'm not sure-

-Just try it; you don't have anything to lose-

-Yeah, and... This week is his birthday! Buy him something he really could care about!-proposed Abby

-Yes, that's a good idea! But I have no idea what to give him...-

-You'll know it! He's your best friend, isn't it?-

-Well... you're my best friends...-she confessed.-He's more like... my crush-

Abby and Jill gasped.-I knew it!-they screamed at the same time

-Really?-asked Penny surprised

-Of course, it was obvious!-opined Abby

-Aw! You'll make an amazing couple!-added Jill

-We're only kids yet, of course...-said the blonde girl

-Kids or not... A crush is a crush-opined the pony tail-haired one.-Does he know this?-

-Yeah... he does-

-And he likes you too?-

-Of course he does!-

-Aw!-Exclaimed Jill and Abby at the same time again.-Is there other thing we should know about your "relationship"?-

Penny smiled.-Many...-

-Start telling us it RIGHT NOW!-

-As you wish...-

Sherman didn't like argue with Penny either. But well, in fact, almost every great relationship has problems, he thought remembering his father's words. This argument wouldn't last forever, he knew it. But at least, now he would have a less person asking him if he was ok every five minutes. He needed to be alone and to think about what was wrong with him.

-Hey, dude!-said Mason walking towards to him.-What happened with Penny over there?-

-Yeah, why did you argue?-asked Carl besides them

-Because she thinks I don't know how to take care of myself! I have already enough with my dad to have her worrying about me all the time! I know how I feel and what to do!-

-And we don't have doubts about it, but... don't you think you should talk to her?-proposed Carl

-Maybe, but not yet-

-Why not?-they asked

-Because, guys... Maybe it'll be good being alone now that I need to think-

-Think? What do you need to think?-asked Mason

-Well... stuff-

-What kind of stuff?-

-Just stuff-

-I'm not trying to bother you, but this is related to Alex?-

-Perhaps, a part of what's wrong with me it is related to him...-

-And the other part?-

Sherman sighed.-Hey, guys, I know you're trying to take care of me, as well as Penny does. I'm not mad at her, I swear it. But there are sometimes in which I need to be alone... And this is one of those moments. Can you let me alone now?-

-Are you sure, Sherman?-asked Carl

-One hundred percent-

Carl and Mason looked to each other.-Alright, dude, it's your choice-decided Carl

-See you later, ok?-said Mason leaving with his friend

-Bye...-he said sadly wishing he could have had that kind of conversation with Penny instead of arguing with her. He could have said something like: I need to be alone. But he didn't, he repelled her and she wasn't a mosquito. He was really sorry for doing that... At least he was alone now... With no one who could treat him as if he was ill... And he hated being treated in that way.

Going back to what was wrong with him; he remembered his dream, that stupid dream that has been bothering him the last two weeks... He tried to understand why he had it and why it came up NOW. It should've been the "genealogical tree" fact. Yes, it was its fault, he could bet it. But why couldn't it walk away? He wished he could visit Sigmund Freud to ask him what was wrong with him!

He closed his mind for a second and smiled: an idea came up.

He was stupid, yeah, really stupid to think that a woman could love him... Mr. Peabody was a dog! A d-o-g! Who could be in love with him? He didn't blame Jennifer for cheating him, no. He blamed himself for being as silly as thinking it was possible their relationship. He always knew she was going to be a big trouble in his life! He had more important things to take care about than a girlfriend... He was a father and he should focus in his son; moreover, he was a businessman who should worry about his company and not about his personal stuff. But he knew it! And that was the principal cause why he felt as angry! Or maybe because when you're heartbroken, all your sadness becomes anger for an unknown reason...

He suddenly remembered why he tried to never fall in love. Every love story had something sad. Every love story was a big tragedy and a big combination of different feelings combined for hurting persons. Love was a feeling no one could ever describe, however, every time someone feels it, they recognize it. There are persons who spend their entire life to try to find love, and now that he found it, he wished he never did.

He looked at his watch in the wall. In an hour he might go to take Sherman back from school, but he couldn't do it in those conditions. He was angry, disappointed, sad... and, strangely, he wanted to talk to Jen. Ask her why, or ask her to explain everything, he wanted it to be a big nightmare, something that never really happened.

The penthouse's ring suddenly sounded. Mr. Peabody stood up when he found out who was the person who came.

-H-Hi-said Jennifer softly getting in

-Hello-said the genius dog back coldly

-I need to tell you something-

-Oh, you don't need to-

-Yes, I think I do because...-

-I saw you and Tom together. You don't need to say "sorry" or anything like that. We said it at the beginning: if our relationship works great, if it doesn't... well, at least we tried-he said without letting Jennifer speak.-Now, you can leave. I might go for Sherman at school-

-I'm not here for telling you "sorry". I came to explain what happened with Tom-

-Explain?-

-Yeah, Kate told me what she said to you-

-She said that you were dating him-

-Yes, but it was more like a "surprise date" that she made for me!-

-Surprise date?-he asked confused.-Why did she make that?-

-Easily, she thought that I was single and that I needed a man in my life. So, she called me and said that she wanted to see me in that restaurant, when I did... Bam! Tom was there! And I swear it: I never liked him! He's only a friend, I promise-

Peabody stared at her explanation and listened every word of it without saying anything or doing any gesture. He only heard it, with no sound, no moves. That scared Jennifer a little bit... His answer was completely unpredictable.

-And, do you believe me?-asked Jen.-Can you forgive me?-

Peabody looked down and sighed.-I'd love to believe you, but... if you didn't do anything wrong, why are you here asking my forgiveness?-

-Uh? Wasn't a "sorry" what you want to hear?-

-You know: the simple word "sorry" is literally a five letter word for me-

-What?-

-Look, you can cheat on me once, but you won't do it twice-

-It's just that I didn't do it! Never!-

-Oh, ok, if you didn't cheat on me, why did you lie me when you said the call was related to your work?-

-Well... I...-

-Explain it, if you don't have anything to hide, why were you laying me all this time?-

-Wait! Lying you "all this time"?-

-Of course! Don't you remember? I'm the most intelligent creature in the world, Jennifer! How long you think you could hide things from me?-

-Hold up, "most intelligent creature in the world"! I'm not laying you about the Tom fact, I swear it-

-Of course you are; humans lie all the time-

-Uh? And you don't?-

-I never lay...-

-You're doing it now. Everyone lay at least once in their life-

-Yeah, but not every day of their life!-

-I don't lie every day of my life, Peabrainy!-

-Oh, really? You know what's even worse: you always say the same excuse, teacher! You always say it's something related to work!-

-Excuse me? Don't you think it could probably be something related to it?-

-Maybe once, but not every time someone calls you!-

-You know what? I should be the angry one!-

-And can I know why?-

-Because you followed me! You didn't trust me! And there can't be ANY kind of relationship without trust!-

-Great! Because I don't want having ANY kind of relationship with you!-

-Great! Because me either!-

-Fine!-exclaimed Peabody holding his tears

-Fine!-exclaimed Jennifer having the same heart's pain as Peabody and going into the elevator

-Agh!-screamed Peabody when she left, showing all his anger and sadness together in that scream. He was angry with her, and angry with himself for arguing with her. Why did all the distrust moments between them ended up in two horrible "Fine!" and Jennifer getting into the elevator walking away from him? It was almost a déjà vu... But that's what people do when they're confused about their feelings; they just transform all their feelings and sadness into anger. Why? Perhaps to repel the other person, till they can find out what do they really want.

But at the end, he was still in love with Jennifer. He'd give his life for her after all... That made him even angrier... But... How can you stop loving someone?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ****Thanks for reading!**

**PS: I don't know why, but every time I read the Mr Peabody's thoughts about Jen at the ending... I remain the song "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift...**

_**"Cuz I knew you were a trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**And flew me to places I've never been**_

_**Till you put me down..."**_


	8. If youth knew, if age could

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 8: "If youth knew; if age could"**

* * *

In front the Sherman school's door Mr. Peabody was sitting on his motorbike waiting for him. He was decided to ignore his feelings for Jennifer and focus in what was really important now: Sherman. He had already started with his son's birthday party preparations. And he was really proud of his work... He only needed the Sherman's approve and everything was ready for that Saturday.

The students started to go out from the school and it was only matter of time to see Sherman go out with Penny and his other friends.

Penny went out accompanied with Abby and Jill and Sherman went out behind her. She looked at him as if she wanted to tell him something, but the red-haired boy only looked away and ran to his dad's place.

"That is pretty strange" thought the genius dog as his son ran to him.

-Hi, dad-

-Hi, Sherman-he answered.-How was your school day like?-

-Uh, nothing pretty interesting, I think-

-Alright-he looked to his eyes.-Did something happen between you and Penny?-

-What? No-

-No? Because you acted in an uncommon way with her there-

-Why you think so?-

-Because when she looked at you, you walked away...-

-Well...-he looked down.-Maybe we had a little argument, but we'll resolve it-

-I don't have any doubt about it, but can I know why did you argue?-

-It was something silly-

-Silly? What can be as silly as you fought with the girl you've had a crush since you were seven?-

-Dad! Trust me; it's a nonsense thing-

Peabody looked at him as saying "this won't end here" and they started their way back home.

Sherman didn't want to talk about his argument with Penny. Maybe because he didn't want his dad to interfere, no yet. He needed time to think, and he needed to be alone...

That's when he remembered his brilliant idea to discover why he dreamed with his real mother.

-Mmm... Dad?-

-Yes, Sherman?-

-Are we doing something this afternoon?-

-Well, I was planning showing you all the different plans that I have for your birthday party-

-Uh, but... Can they wait?-

-It depends... Why?-

-Well... I had a... Idea-

-Idea? Related to what?-

-Well, I was... I want to use the WABAC to travel to...-

-To?-

-Vienna, Austria in the year 1926-

-Do you want to meet Sigmund Freud?-asked Peabody really surprised.-But why? What do you want to talk to him?-

-Well...-

Mr. Peabody suddenly had an anguish feeling. Sigmund Freud was the psychoanalyzing's father. He was an expert saying what the dreams meant... Did Sherman want to meet him because of his dream? Because of the dream in which his real mother appear? He was a bit worried about that...

-Do you want to talk to him because... Of a dream?-

Sherman thought his answer carefully... Mr. Peabody couldn't know the real reason why he wanted to go for obvious reasons.

-Yes! Because I've been dreaming with...-he looked to a crocodile's poster that was in a movie's publicity.-With crocodiles!-

-Crocodiles?-

-Yeah! I've dreamed three times that a crocodile wanted to... kill me! Yes, and I escaped... but every time he's getting closer to me! And I'd love to know why I dreamed that-

-Uh, well... perhaps your birthday party preparations can wait... Let's go to see Sigmund Freud-

-Yeah!-

-So, he didn't believe you-said Katielyn sat behind Jen in a sofa from her apartment

-No! He didn't!-she stood up.-And do you know what's worse of all?-

-That now you're in bad mood?-

-No! That he didn't trust me! He never trusted me! Why did he follow me if not? If he trusted me, he shouldn't have followed me! But he did!-

-Jen, he hasn't learned that you're the kind of person who likes hiding secrets-

-I don't like hiding secrets!-

-Correction, you like hiding your problems. You don't like people to feel pity for you. That's why you never confess your problems-

-That's not true, I tell you about my problems all the time!-

-Yeah, you talk to me about them, but because you've known me for... how long? Ten years? If you don't tell me your problems after ten years... poor Mr. Peabody-

-So, you think he's the right one?-

-The both are wrong, but if I were him, and I dated something like you, I would probably have followed you-

Jennifer made a "kill yourself" face.

-Ha, don't worry, Jen-continued Kate (knowing that her life was in risk).-You'll get back together-

-How do you know?-

-I don't know, I just tried to make you feel better-

-Agh!-she screamed angrily laying in the Kate's sofa again

She was so angry for everything, and she felt so impotent... That was a perfect combination for feeling really wrong. And that perfect combination made her drop a little tear, so, she covered her eyes with her hands. But, even though she tried to hide it, her friend saw it.

-Hey...-Kate said.-Do you know why I know everything will be ok?-

-I don't want to know-she said without stopping covering her face

-Because you're in love with him; really, (strangely) you're REALLY in love with him. And only someone really stupid could let go the feeling that you have for him-

-But... what if he doesn't want to even see me anymore?-

-Uh, I know that he feels something for you too... If he followed you, he's in love with you too... You can't be jealous if you're not in love. He won't let you go either-

-He seemed really convinced-

-Oh, Jen! Didn't you learn how guys are like? They're like that... undecided, bipolar, strange ones, they hide their feelings... That's why they need us!-she finished convinced.-Moreover, didn't you say that his son liked you?-

-Yeah... so?-

-So, the kid will be in your side, I bet it. He'd want you back...-

-I hope so-

-He'll be-

-Peabody won't talk about it to Sherman, no yet. He doesn't like talking about me to him-

-Why not?-

-I don't know... But knowing him, he won't-

-Wow, he's pretty complicated, eh?-

Jen laughed.-Which guy isn't it?-

-Good point-she thought something for a minute.-Then they say that we're the crazy ones!-

Jennifer stopped covering her face and put a lock of her blonde hair away from her green eyes and looked at Kate. The both stared looking at each other as if they were reading their minds.

-Men...-they said at the same time laughing

-Do you know what?-asked Kate

-What?-

-You still have Sherman's birthday, right?-

-Yeah...-

-So, go, whatever happens in these days... Go there and try to talk to him-

-Perhaps I'll do it...-

-I know you will, friend-

-And... Can I stay for dinner here?-

-Of course! My house it's your house!-she screamed.-But not literally, be really careful, eh!-

-Got it... You're the first person who says that after saying "my house it's your house"-

-I'm the first person who doesn't lie-

The teacher laughed. Maybe her friend was crazy and busybody... But she was her friend after all! And she wouldn't change her for anything in the world. The both of them knew that they counted in each other whatever they need and a friendship like that (a true friendship) it's really hard to find.

-Peabody! Sherman!-screamed Freud receiving them in his consulting room.-I haven't seen you in a long time!-

-Hello, Sigmund-said Peabody to his old friend

-Good morning, Mr. Freud-greeted Sherman a bit shy

-Uh, Sherman! Look at you! How old are you now?-

-Ten, almost eleven-

-Almost eleven?-

-Yeah, in some time I'll turn eleven-

-Some time? You know, when people say that it's because they want to grow up as fast as they can, and Sherman, don't try to fight against the time because...-

-He'll turn eleven in three days-added Peabody

Freud closed his mouth.-Oh, so you're literally almost eleven-he finished.-Well, but I doubt that you're here for inviting me to your birthday party-

-Indeed, we have come actually because Sherman has been having strange dreams-

The psychoanalyst frowned, completely focused and serious.-What kind of dream?-

-Well, he mentioned something related to "crocodiles", ain't I right, Sherman?-

-Uh?-at the beginning he didn't remember his own lie, but then he remained It.-Oh, yes! I dreamed four times that a crocodile wanted to kill me-

-I thought you said three times-

Sherman wrinkled his nose.-I... I dreamed it four times... but I forgot to count the third one-he said smiling

Freud stared at his "nose wrinkle". People when lie, usually do something. Like wrinkle their lips, or touch their hair, or... wrinkle their nose. That's why he didn't believe the dream fact so much.

-Alright then-said Freud.-Sherman, come with me, so we can talk more about that dream-

-Ok, Sherman let's go-said Peabody

-Oh, but Peabody... you can't come-

-What? Why?-

-Because I need to talk only with Sherman about this-

Mr. Peabody distrusted a little bit but Sherman interfered.

-Don't worry, dad-

-I... Well... But don't take it too long, I'll...-

Freud took Sherman to a next room and closed the door.

-I'll be here-finished Peabody

-Ok, Sherman, now, tell me about your "crocodile dream"-proposed Sigmund

-Well... I... Actually...-Sherman started to wrinkle his nose again, Freud smiled: his theory was right.-I never dreamed with any crocodile-

-Alright, we're getting better-he said pointing a sofa.-Sit there and tell me why you are here-

Sherman obeyed him and looked down, he wasn't happy laying to his dad... More when it was something related to him.

He didn't seem to start talking, so Freud intervened. Holding a notebook in his hands with a pen to write everything he said: -You can start-

-Well...-

-Is it something related to Mr. Peabody?-

-No! Well... Maybe, a bit... Not directly related to him but...-

-In fact, related to him-

He sighed.-I was wrong laying to him, wasn't I?-

-Well, Sherman, it's hard to say that if I don't know the reason why you did it... But I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection. If I were you, I'd talk to him-

-Even when it's crazy?-

-More when it's crazy: dreams are often most profound when they seem the most crazy-

-I dreamed with my... real mother-

Freud stood paralyzed.-Your... Your real mother?-

-Yeah... I think; she looks as if she is it-

-What do you mean?-

Sherman's timidity suddenly went away.-Everything started at school: the biology teacher asked us to make homework about our genealogical tree. Then, I felt a bit down because... Well, I can't do that homework because I don't know who my real parents were! I don't even know if they're alive! And my dad doesn't have any family either, so I couldn't do that homework... But that's not the real problem: that night, I dreamed that I was a baby and my mother was putting my inside the cardboard box where Mr. Peabody found me when I was younger-as he finished explaining everything, he laid down in the sofa, relaxed of telling someone everything, but tired of telling the truth at the same time

-Well... That was... A lot to tell-he finally said without being able to note almost nothing... Sherman spoke too fast

The kid only breathed. Now he could finally breathe.

-And... When did this happen?-

-Almost two weeks ago-

-Well... And that dream affected you because...?-

-Because I've been dreaming it every night since that moment-

-Well... That... Explains everything-

-Worse of all, I think it's not something made by my imagination... I think it's actually a memory-

-Why do you think so?-

-Because she looks so real, even though I can't see her face, because her face looks like muddy, everything is too real-

-Well... It doesn't surprise me that your brain made you remember that-

-But... Why? Why now? I never cared about my real family! I'm happy with the family I have-

-When we dream with the past and that dream is pretty related to something that we're living in that moment, it can mean that our brain it's trying to analyze what we lived with what we're living. Mostly every time, we try to find a guide in our past to know what we should or shouldn't do-

-Uh?-

-Sherman, your dream is obviously related to your genealogical tree homework! As everyone in school could do it and not you; you started to try to remember your real family, perhaps to do your homework; perhaps because you always wanted to know it-

-And?-

-And your brain only remembers that. That's why-

-But if you're telling the truth, why I still have that dream? I have already done that homework-

-I don't know... Why do you still worry because of it? You have already finished your homework-

Sherman stared at that question. Perhaps, the homework was only an excuse. Perhaps, he always wanted to know it... And he finally remembered it! But... how does it help him? He wasn't able to see her!

-Sherman?-

-Yeah?-

-Would you like to meet your mother?-

-No, I mean... I'm perfectly fine with Mr. Peabody and...-

-Being entirely honest with oneself is a good exercise, Sherman-

The kid got it, indirectly, but he got it... He was maybe laying to himself saying that he didn't want to meet her. Which orphan kid wouldn't like to meet its real mother if they had the chance?

Someone knocked the door.

-So?-Mr. Peabody got in.-Could you talk?-

-Yes, dad-

-Do you need anything else, Sherman?-asked Freud

-No, thanks, Mr. Freud-

-Oh, call me Sigmund, please-

-Oh, ok, "Sigmund"-

-Alright, thank you very much, Sigmund-Mr. Peabody started to walk away.-Now, we must leave-

-Oh, Peabody you can't leave until I analyze you-

-What? I didn't have any strange dream or something like that and...-

-Sit in the sofa-he ordered without even screaming, he knew the genius dog wasn't in his best moments... as well as Mr. Peabody did. –Sherman, would you mind to wait in the consulting room?-

-Of course not, Sigmund. I'll be there-he said going out

-I'm fine! Really-Peabody protested

-No, you're not... At all. You look... Sad-

-Sad?-

-Yes, as if you had an argument with someone-

Peabody hated that his friend could read so well between the lines.

-Perhaps... But it was no one-

-It was a woman-

This time, the genius looked at him petrified and really impressed.

-What? Why do you think everyone buys my books?-asked sarcastic Freud

-Alright... How did you know it?-

-You look in love... Are you dating someone?-

Peabody sighed.-I've been dating a woman for eight months and we had an argument-

-Can I know why?-

-Do I have other option?-

-No, you don't... At all-

-Psychologists-

-Do you know, Peabody? There's something I think you may know-

-Really?-

-Yeah, you're pretty smart... Really, I bet you're smarter than me! But you have a little defect-

-Which one?-

-You don't understand that love and work... work and love, that's all there is. A life without any of these two... It's not worth to be lived-

-You think I don't know it? I've worked my entire life, and alone-

-And that's great. But you can't live without love either. In fact, love is even more important-

Peabody laid into the sofa and looked to the roof.-I wish not being in love with her-

-Oh, Peabody... Women... They are the biggest question of the world-

-Why do I act this way? I never got down for nothing, and now only because of an argument I feel as if even when I'm completely angry with her, the only thing I want is being beside her, how's that even possible?-

-One is very crazy when is in love-

-I wish I knew that before I started dating her-

-Ha! I bet that even if you had known it, you would have dated her anyway-

Peabody took a deep breathe.-She laid me. Well, not all the time, but lately, she started to lie me. She said that she had many work stuff to solve and they were only excuses. I followed her and I saw her and a guy that works with her having a date!-

-And did you ask her what really happen?-

-Of course I didn't-

-Peabody!-

-But she explained it anyway-

-What did she say?-

-She said that her best friend made a surprise date with him-

-Why should her best friend have done it?-

-Well, my relationship with her is a secret-

-Uh? Why?-

-Because she's Sherman's history teacher, so, to protect him, we decided to keep it as a secret-

-Hum... I think she'll have to come to see me too. Everyone who is close to you or Sherman needs therapy-

-Ha ha-laughed Peabody sarcastic.-Really funny-

-I'm only saying what I see-

-Going back to the point, I don't know what to do... For one side, she laid me... But maybe she's saying the truth-

-Why you think so?-

-Well... when I followed her, I met her friend and she was outside the restaurant where she and her colleague were dating and she looked more excited than my girlfriend!-

-Your girlfriend? I thought you broke up-

-Well, yeah... But... I confused-

-Our unconscious and brain never get confused...-

Peabody got his message too. Of course he didn't want to break up with Jennifer... And maybe he was being a bit unfair with her.

-Well, I must leave now-

-Can I give you a piece of advice?-

-Yes?-

-Talk to her one more time... And stop having their relationship in secret. That will provoke many problems-

-Alright... Thank you, Sigmund-he said opening the door

-Your welcome-Freud went towards him.-It's always nice to receive the "Peabodies"-

They greeted him again and went away using the WABAC. Sigmund Freud stared at them and sighed.-If youth knew; if age could-

* * *

**I hope you liked it... I literally used Sigmund Freud quotes...**

**Tell me what you think about the story, please! :D**

**Thanks for reading**


	9. The Beauty and The Beast

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 9: The Beauty and The Beast**

* * *

-Are these hours to come back home?-asked Jen's mother to her

Jennifer looked at her annoyed.-I have three things to tell you: first of all, I'm not a teenager anymore, second it's my house, I do whatever I want, and third and last one, it's two p.m.-

-And I have three answers to your excuses: you act as if you were younger than a teenager, I'm your mother and I have the due of knowing what you're doing with your life and you haven't come back to your home in...-She looked the clock in her hand.-Almost ten hours-

-Oh, I'm so sorry-she finished sarcastic

Her mother sighed.-Jen, I'm worry about you-

-Do you know where I've been? I've been with Kate, ok?-

-She called me asking me where you were-

Jen looked at her in her eyes.-I really was with her, liar-

-Ok, I tried it-she confessed

-I wish I knew that lie when I was younger...-she muttered to herself.-I'm fine, ok?-

-Fine, it's obvious that you're not it... who's laying now?-

-I'm your daughter, right? Like mother, like daughter-

-Haha! You're pretty good at evasive maneuvers-

-Thank you-

-Can you be serious?-she asked receiving no answer.-Oh, right, now you're ignoring me, uh?-Jen didn't seem to answer.-Alright, ignore me... Your mother, the one who gave you the life... The one who took care of you when you couldn't even walk!-her daughter went to the kitchen and started to prepare a coffee.-I'll know what's wrong with you! You can't ignore me forever!-suddenly the floor's ring rang.-I'll come back!-she threatened before going to open the door

-If I have been able to ignore you, I wouldn't have had so many problems...-Jen muttered

* * *

Sarah was angry, really angry, and it didn't matter that her daughter treated her in that way... She knew she was doing that because she thought that was the best for her, but of course it wasn't it. What could be better than your own mother? Perhaps she wasn't a genius or she hasn't given the best advices... But she had lived a lot... She knew more stuff than her daughter... Or that's what she used to think.

Angrily, she opened the door to find someone, or something pretty strange.

-Oh, good morning, Ms.-

-Mmm... Hi?-

-I'm Mr. Peabody, who are you?-

-You're... A...Dog?-she said starting to get into panic

-Yes, I'm a dog, you're a human, that's a door and that's a window. Now that we have left everything clear, can I happen to know who I am talking to, Lady?-

-And he's sarcastic!-

Mr. Peabody looked at the floor's number, but he hasn't got confused with it.

-Is this Jennifer Jason's floor?-

-This... You... Go away, phenomenon!-she screamed closing the door in Peabody's face and then she opened it again.-Why do you want to talk to Jennifer?-

-Stuff-

-What kind of stuff?-

-Personal ones-

-Well... You're with the right woman to talk to-

-What do you mean?-

-I'm Sarah Madison Perry ex-Jason. Otherwise known as Jennifer's mother-

-Jen's mother?!-He asked really surprised.-She never mentioned her mother-he whispered

-What?-

-That she never said that she lived with her mother-

-I don't live here, I'm only here temporally-

-Alright then-

-So, what kind of relationship you have with my daughter?-

-I actually came because I want to know that-

-Really?-

-Yes, moreover I'm the father of one of her students-

-I didn't know my daughter teaches dogs-

-My son is not a...-he decided that talk was nonsense.-Forget it, can I talk to her?-

-Mmm... Sure-she said letting him get in

-Why were you screaming?-asked Jennifer without stopping making her coffee and trying not to look at her

-Ha! I knew that you couldn't ignore me for too long, but going back to the point, a talkative dog who says that knows you is here-

-A talkative...?-Jennifer looked up and saw Mr. Peabody. Her hands started trembling and she dropped her coffee off. So, she bowed to pick the cup up. She was completely nervous.

-See?-said Sarah to Peabody.-I'm not the only one who gets scared because of you-

-Scared?-asked Jennifer lifting up, with such a bad luck that she hit her head with the kitchen's table.-Ouch!-she screamed touching her head. Mr. Peabody got closer to her to help her.-Oh, but I'm ok-she said to try to keep her cool

-Are you sure?-he asked

-Yeah, I mean, I'm...-

-Pretty absentminded?-

-Exactly-Peabody picked her cup up.-Why are you here?-she whispered

-I'll love to explain it but...-he looked at Jen's mother

-Let me take care of that-she stood up.-Mom! You would never believe what happened!-

-What, dear?-

-I ran out of coffee!-

-Oh, that's so bad! I'll be here with the dog till you get back from the shop, right?-

-Mmm... No, I was thinking... Perhaps you can go to the shop-

-Why me?-

-Mmm... Because you're my beautiful mother who gave me the life and...-

-I got it, you don't want me to be here-she went to the door.-I don't need you to be mean!-she shouted crying going out

Peabody stared at her a bit worried.-Is she fine?-

-Yeah, she's an amazing actress, that's all-

-Alright then-

-So, can you tell me why you are here?-

-Oh, sure. Well... I've been thinking about what happened and... I'm sorry-

-You? I'm the one who should be sorry!-

-No, I didn't trust you and didn't believe you and... You're right; you can't have a relationship with someone who doesn't trust you-

-But I'm the one who gave you reasons to distrust me-

-Perhaps, we both were wrong-

-Fine, I like that solution-she decided smiling.-That means... we're back?-

-Well...-

-Oh, my-

-I want to know the truth... All the truth-

-There's nothing more I can say about what happened at the restaurant-

-I'm not talking about the restaurant, Jen-

-So, what are you talking about?-

-Why didn't you tell me that your mother was staying here?-

-Well... Because she told me that she would stay here today-

-She told you today and she's already staying?-

-Yeah, my mother never informs... She only comes-

-That's weird, isn't it?-

-Some persons are like that, I'm not lying about it!-

-And why you never talked about her or your past?-

-There's nothing to talk about, Peabrainy-

-I think actually there are many things to talk about, teacher-

-No, I...-

-Hey, there, I bought the coffee!-screamed Jen's mother getting in

-I thought you understood that we wanted to talk alone-

-If you only asked me to buy a coffee!-

-But I... Never mind-

-"She never informs, only comes"... Ok, I believe you-said the genius dog

-Oh, dog, are you still here?-asked Sarah

-Yes, and I prefer being call "Mr. Peabody" or "Peabody" speaking informally-

-Dog is fine, thank you. By the way, are you staying for dinner?-

-I actually can't... But thanks for the invitation-

-Ok, at least stay for drinking a coffee, I bought some dog cookies!-

-Dog cookies?-he asked laughing

-Don't laugh; she did it-added Jennifer looking at her mother's shopping

Mr. Peabody looked down for five seconds to not freak out and looked at Jennifer again wondering who she came from. Perhaps she was an orphan too. Someone like Jen couldn't be the daughter from something like Sarah.

-I really have to leave-finished Peabody

-Good idea-

-Good idea?-asked Sarah

-Yes, he has a lot of things to do; moreover he has to go with his kid-said Jen

-Oh, and I didn't know you teach dogs!-

-What? Sherman is not a dog! He's a human-

-A human boy? Your son is a human boy?!-

-He's my adopted human son-explained Peabody

-Oh, hold up a second! I know you! Yes! You're that strange dog that is on TV all the time!-

-Yes, that's me, I think-

-Oh, my god! I always thought you were a robot or something like that!-

-No, I'm not it, Mrs. Perry-

-Oh, once I bet that you were a robot... I lost the bet in this case-

-Trust me; he's not a robot-added Jen

-Uh, how can you know it?-

-We've been... Very good friends for a long time-

-Friends? How come you are a student's father's friend?-

-Well... It's a long story, moreover, Peabody has to leave, ain't I right?-

Peabody thought it for a while. Sherman was at school and after it he had robotics' club... And Jen couldn't lie now, no in front of her mother... Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea staying after all...

-Yes, I can... But I can stay for a while if it doesn't bother you-

-But I thought...-Jen tried to talk but, like usual, her mother interrupted her

-Of course not! It'll be amazing to have you here, Peaboky!-

-It's Peabody-

-Oh, sorry, Peabloby-

-Peabody can you come here for a second?-asked Jen pointing the kitchen's table

-Sure-he walked to her

-What on Earth are you doing?-she asked madly

-Excuse me?-

-You said that you had to leave! Now, go away, don't you understand that my mother is a big trouble?-

-Trouble? Perhaps she doesn't like me, or she likes making fun of people, but she doesn't seem to be a trouble-

-Yes, she is it-

-Why? Because she knows everything about you?-

-What? I'm not saying it because of that!-

-So?-

-What will happen if she realizes we're more than only two good friends?-

Peabody really never cared about that. He never cared if his relationship with Jen was a secret, more because it was his idea... But, he didn't know why... But that thing started to bother him. Perhaps he started to do a simple logic: if Tom or Kate had known about their relationship, they wouldn't have prepared that surprise date (that, of course, if Jennifer said the truth about that day). He had something very clearer: if Jen wanted to be his girlfriend, there will be no more lies. That means their "secret relationship" was over.

-That would be bad luck, but I don't see what the problem is either. So what if she discovers we ar... We were a couple?-

-You don't know my mom's worst side yet-

Peabody was going to say that she couldn't have a worst side... But then he realized Jennifer was her daughter.-I don't care. Moreover, perhaps this is good-

-Good?-

-Yes, what should be wrong with telling everyone that we're a couple?-

-Well... It was your idea hiding "us"-

-And now is my idea to show "us"-

-But Sherman...-

-He'll be right, in two months you won't be his teacher anymore-he said remembering summer holidays

-But...-

-Jen, if you want us to get back together I want something-

-What's that?-

-I want people to know that we're together-

-What?!-

-It'll be the best. We won't have more problems like the one related to Tom-

-Tom? It would have happened even if he had known we were together! He confessed that he liked me...-

-I knew it!-he muttered

-You knew it?-

-Yes, it was pretty obvious-

-And why didn't you tell me?-

-I don't know, because of the obvious reason that you're my girlfriend-

-Ok, it doesn't matter now-she looked down

-Are you going to admit we're together?-

Jennifer looked at him. For some reason she felt that she wasn't ready. She really couldn't explain why... But she wasn't ready to face a new obstacle in their relationship: people's critics. She was scared of losing Peabody; she was scared of realizing that sometimes the feelings are not enough.

-I need to think about it-she decided

-Think?-he asked disappointed.-Alright...-he went to the living room where Sarah was

Jennifer sighed and followed him.

-So, Mr. Peabodly, which is your job?-

-Job? Well, I have many jobs-

-Well, which are your jobs?-

-Well I'm inventor, scientist, chef, musician, sportsman, barista, I work for the government too of course, and I have my own industry "Peabody's industries"...-

-Ok, ok, I can see you have a good life, right?-

-Good life?-

-Yeah, you might have a lot of money!-

-Mom!-shouted Jen

-No, it's ok, she's right, I'm one of the most important billionaires of the world. But money is not everything in life-

-No, it isn't it, but it helps-

-Mmm... It depends in which kind of things you want it to help you-

-Like what?-

-You can't buy people for example-

-You can! I bet you're married a beautiful and young woman-

-You can yes, but that would be the worst mistake of your life-

-Buying people?-

-Yes, and marrying someone that loves you only because of your money-

-A lot of people with money do it, however-

-Well, perhaps my son helped me in knowing that-

-What do you mean?-

-My son Sherman made me realizes that: a life without love...-

-It's not a life at all-finished Jen almost speaking for herself

-Uh, is that a kind of phrase or something?-asked Sarah

-It's actually something that Leonardo Da Vinci said-answered Peabody

-Oh, right, Jen loves history; she tried to be a historian! She even dated one! He was called Max Miller-

-Oh, interesting-said Peabody looking to one side

-He was the biggest idiot I've ever met-she finished making Peabody laugh.-Do you know him?-

-Oh, yes, yes, I have the big honor to know him... Sorry for the laugh-

-Hummm... Anyway Jen never dated someone really smart-

-Perhaps-Peabody tried to start talking about another thing.-So, you've came here today and you're staying, how long?-

-What?-she laughed.-I didn't come today; I came like two weeks ago!-

Peabody looked at Jennifer angrily.-Was she the reason why you invented all your excuses?-

-What? No... I...-

-Jen!-

-Ok, yes, but it was because if I told you, you would want to help giving me money or something like that and I can solve this alone-

-You say I don't trust you, but apparently, I'm not the only one-

-Moreover I didn't want you to meet her, just look at her, she's extremely annoying!-

-Hey!-protested Sarah

-I don't care if she's the most annoying person I've ever met!-

-I'm here!-she reclaimed without being listened

-You are... a liar!-he exclaimed

-No, I'm not! You're distrusted!-

-Oh, sure... Sure, so I'm the one with the problem!-

-Of course you are!-

-You didn't tell me that your mother was at your house and you don't want to admit that we ar... We were a couple!-

-What?!-screamed, or better said, shouted Sarah

-What's your problem? Are you ashamed of me?-he asked

-What? No!-

-So?-

Jennifer didn't answer. Peabody looked at her angrily, but sad. His eyes didn't show a single clue of being joking, he was saying exactly what he felt and thought.-Are you ashamed of being my girlfriend?!-he asked again in a louder tone

-I don't... know-

He was even more disappointed with that answer.-You don't know? Is that your answer?-

The woman nodded her head. She wasn't really sure of what to do in that situation. She loved Peabody, but the "dog" fact which in a beginning didn't matter to her at all, started to worry her. What will her friends and family say about their relationship? She wasn't ready to admit her relationship in front of everyone, but she wasn't ready to let him go either.

Peabody stared at her, waiting for the answer. Although her eyes say everything: she wasn't sure of their relationship.

-That is all I need-he decided suddenly walking away

-Wait!-She took his hand-paw.-What do you mean?-

-It's over-

-What is over?-she asked still denying the obvious answer

-From now on-he dropped his paw of.-We are not a couple or will be it again anymore-

-But... you can't leave me just like that! Let's try to sort this out. I...-

-It's too late, Jennifer. I... I don't have enough time for your insecurities and doubts. Decide what you want: if you want to admit our relation or stop being a relation. I know we don't want any of them... but we don't have another choice-

-Yes, we do-

-No! I don't want you to say you're single anymore! I... I want you to say you're my girlfriend! I don't care what people say-

-You decided to have our relationship "hide"-

-Yes. And now I want finishing that pact. Do you?-

Jen looked down.

-See what I mean?-he asked at the obvious "no" that was reflected in her eyes.-You don't. And I can't hide us anymore-he walked to the door, but before opening it, he turned around to see her.-Sorry...-he walked through the door and left.

Jennifer didn't look at him leaving, she just hear his steps and the door closing. She sat on the floor; she didn't want to face the truth. She knew he was right... if she loved him, why she didn't want people to know their relationship?

Sarah stared at her.

-So, Peabody was your boyfriend? I can't believe it... dating a stupid man is bearable but a stupid dog?-

Jen wasn't hearing her mother's words... she was hearing her heart breaking.

-And how come you dated the father of one of your students? Thanks goodness you have broken up...-

-You don't understand... do you?-asked Jen standing up

-No, how will I understand why you dated him?-

-You don't understand it! I just... I'm here, almost crying and you are telling me off! How would you know what's the best for me if you don't even know how to go on!-

-What are you talking about?-

-You never knew how to move on after my dad divorced you!-

Sarah shut up suddenly.

-And you know what?-continued Jen.-Peabody is not the problem that you have, the problem is that you don't want me to date any one because you couldn't move on!-

-You're really wrong there, Jen. I'm afraid of someone hurting you as your father did! Fairytales don't exist, like the true love. Why don't you surpass it?-

-No, you're wrong-she said finally.-If you didn't feel it, it isn't my fault-

-And you felt it? For who? For Peabody?-she laughed with anger

Jen's eyes were full of tears.-I don't know! But I know that I really feel something for him!-

-He's just a dog!-

-And I'm only a human!-

Her mother stared at her. What was wrong with her daughter now?

-If you love him, why did you hide their relationship?-

-Because I was afraid of people like you that won't understand-

-But you shouldn't care about that if it's love-

-And we both decided it because of Sherman. I could do that if he needed to, I could do it. But now, he suddenly... wants to change that! And I don't even know why!-

-And if you did it for him, why you don't want to break that "pact", huh?-

-Because I just got accustomed, ok? Everything was always right in that way and now I'm scared of what will happen if we change our way of relation, we will start having too many obstacles and we will just break up...-Jen closed her mouth and her mother smiled

-Now I understand what about you?-

Jennifer didn't answer. Her mother helped her after all... her gift of making her freak out worked out for something at last... she wasn't ashamed of Peabody, she was scared of changing t

* * *

he way in which their relationship grew up, and having new obstacles that maybe they couldn't face...

-You... helped me?-

-I think so-

-But why?-

-Because I want you to wake up. You can't date him!-

-Umm... I think you don't understand...-

-Oh, yes I do. You won't last, even if you try. A dog and a human... my dear! What are you? The Beauty and The Beast but without a spell that will make The Beast a handsome prince?-

Jen looked down. It was obvious that her love for Peabody was big, but will it be big enough to face that truth? She was a human and he was a dog. "The Beauty and the Beast"...

Sarah looked at her daughter's eyes. Was it possible? Could she love him? No... It was almost impossible, how can you love a talkative dog? The only way Peabody met a woman who really loved him was... that this person was...

-I'll go to my bedroom-said Jennifer walking away

Her mother looked down too. The only way Peabody met a woman who really loved him was... that this person was... Jen.


	10. Way Back When (part 1)

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 10: Way back when (part 1)**

* * *

"Alright, Sherman, you can do it" was thinking the red-haired boy lying down on his bed. "You can remember it" he repeated to himself. He was extremely focused in trying to remember more about his real mother or father, or something more about his past, his story. He was forcing the brain, extremely concentrated, checking every single memory he had. But he couldn't find out anything more.

He was feeling a bit disappointed. If he could only control his memories...

Mr. Peabody suddenly got into his son's bedroom.-Alright, Sherman, ready to sleep?-

-Yes!-said Sherman getting into his bed's sheet.-Can I ask you something, dad?-

-Sure, Sherman-

-Can I... be absent to school tomorrow?-

Peabody stared at him.-Why's that?-

-No specific reason-he lined down again.-I only want to sleep a bit more, moreover after tomorrow it's my birthday...-he said almost begging

The real reason why he didn't want to go to school was Penny and the argument that they had. He didn't want to argue with her any more. But he still needed to be alone... Maybe he couldn't refuse a "sorry" from Penny, more taking in account that he has a really big crush on her.

Sherman usually never is absent to school, except he's ill. But being absent one day won't do anything wrong... Moreover, Peabody couldn't refuse to his "birthday's petition".-Alright-he decided.-But this time is only an exception, ok?-

-Right-smiled the little boy.-Oh, and do you know something about Jen?-

"Jen" wasn't the specific name that Mr. Peabody wanted to hear in that moment. A couple of hours ago they have broken up. And, worse of all, he had met Jen's mother Sarah, who wasn't a nice person at all. That made him think of something: perhaps Jennifer will be that way when she gets older. And he didn't want to be with a woman like that. Which was kind of' difficult... Jennifer wasn't like her mother at all. Maybe she was like his dad. He wondered what happened to him, but then he came back to Earth.

-About Jen?-

-Yeah, when is she coming?-

-What do you mean?-

-To my birthday, is she coming the Saturday or Friday or...?-

-Sherman, I must tell you something-

-Yes?-

-Well... Jennifer and I... broke up-

Sherman sat in his bed of a jump.-What?!-

-Yes, we broke up today-

-But... Why?-

-Long story that you shouldn't care about-

-Why not? Because I'm a kid?-

-Exactly-he finished with one of his light but strong looks that say "the conversation is over". It made Sherman fold his arms and lay in his bed again with no more questions

-Fine-he replied.-Good night, dad-

-Good night, Sherman-he said leaving the room

Sherman started to wonder why his father and Jennifer broke up. But, without finding any reason (because either Mr. Peabody or she told him anything), he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Everything looked pretty dark and muddy. He could recognize the rain falling from the sky... And two strange figures getting closer to him. He couldn't see the faces, they look muddy too. But he could see they were a girl and a boy.

The girl took him.-Oh, is that you, Sherman?-she asked with a pretty familiar voice

The girl's hair was blonde, but everything looked so muddy that he couldn't be so sure, however.

The boy behind her made a nervous laugh.-Apparently, he is it-

-You were a cutie!-she added.-Can see why Mr. Peabody adopted you! I would have done the same!-

-Would you really?-he asked

The girl put him back into the cardboard box.-Of course-she said hugging the boy.

Sherman woke up. He did it. He remembered more! But it wasn't what he was actually expecting. He turned his bedroom's lights on. Was that girl who he was thinking? Was that boy who he was thinking? No! It couldn't be. It couldn't be a memory... It must be a dream... It couldn't... How come it could happen? He remained the WABAC and looked down... He knew it was possible, but... he would never do something like that. He wasn't going to do it... No! Never! That would make Mr. Peabody feel so wrong! More now that he had had an argument with Jennifer.

The idea started to get into his little mind and was starting to get more importance each time he thought about it. He couldn't do something like that. But... He couldn't stay doing anything. Either Jen or Freud's ideas worked out. Perhaps he needed an idea on his own. But... No! He couldn't! It was horrible and really disobedient even considerate it. Even though it didn't look so crazy, perhaps there was only a way to run off that dream, a way to run off that need of meeting his real mother. Perhaps, if he could... Meet her.

* * *

Penny had gone to school and came back to her house. She was worried about Sherman, worried about the reason why he was absent, worried about his dream, worried about their argument... She needed to talk to him again. She didn't like being like that. She needed to tell him sorry and try to fix everything. But how? She was decided to do it that day at school, but Sherman didn't go there. Was he actually trying to avoid her? That thought made her angry. In a hand, Sherman started the argument too. So, perhaps he was trying to do it...

She even tried to talk to Carl and Mason about him, but every time she mentioned him, they changed the topic of the conversation or walked away. Was everyone trying to avoid her or what?

The blonde girl walked to her bedroom and looked at a little gift wrapped up in a white and red box. Tomorrow was Sherman's birthday; there he wouldn't have any escape. But... there will be a lot of people and try to fix things there would be pretty complicated.

"Think, Penny..."she said to herself concentrating. Suddenly a great idea came up. Sherman wouldn't escape from her without Penny having the last word.

* * *

-Hello, Mr. Peabody?-asked Penny on the phone

-Penny?-

-Yeah, it's me-

-Oh, hi, Sherman is...-

-I don't want to talk to Sherman-

-And why did you call?-

She sighed.-You might know that Sherman and I had a kind of argument, don't you?-

-Indeed, but that doesn't explain your call if it's not to talk to him-

-Well, I was thinking... Perhaps I could go to your house and try to sort this thing out with Sherman-

-And you don't want me to tell Sherman about it, right?-

-Yes, it will be like the first time I went to your house-

.-And maybe he'll have the same reaction that he had in that moment...-Peabody thought it for a while. Sherman didn't seem to be very well, and he thought that was because of Penny.-But yes, you can come

-Really?-She asked happily.-Thank you, Mr. Peabody!-she screamed.-See you there-

* * *

-Sherman?-asked the genius dog getting into his bedroom

-Yes?-

-Do you remember you mentioned me the argument that you had with Penny?-

-Yes, what happens with that?-

-Well, I just want to know why the argument started-

-It was for... Mmm... Something that happened at lunch time at school-

-What's that something?-

-Only something, dad-

-Sherman...-

-I don't want to talk about it-

-But I do-

-I need to have my own privacy, don't I?-

-Yes, but you had enough. Now, start-

Sherman stared at him; Peabody was completely determined to know everything about the argument...

-One of our classmates insulted me and Penny defended me-

-And?-

-And I told her that I didn't need her to protect me all the time... And that's how it started-

-You argued only because of that?-

-Yeah-

-Is there any other reason I should know?-

-Nope-

-Hummm...-Suddenly the ring rang. Peabody smiled.

-Do we have guests, dad?-

-Yes, we do-

-Who?-

-You'll see-he started to walk to the elevator

-Hold on! The last time you said that... The guests were the Petersons-he reclaimed following him

Peabody didn't answer and only smiled. But his smile disappeared when he saw that who had come was someone that wasn't in his plans at all.

-Good morning, Mr. Peaboky-greeted Sarah

-Who's she?-asked Sherman

-She is... you know Sherman, you'd better go to your room while I talk to Mrs. Sarah, ok?-

Sherman found out that woman wasn't the guest and went to the room again.

-What are you doing here?-he asked

-Is a "hello" too much to ask?-

-Perhaps... But that's not the point-

-You're right, look, Peabody-

-Yes, my name is Peabody not Peabloky or Peabosy-

-Continuing, Peabody, what do you really want with my daughter?-

-What kind of question is that?-

-Answer: are you really in love with her?-

Peabody looked down but he couldn't avoid putting the typical look from the guy who's completely in love.-That's pretty shameless, Mrs. Jason. I refuse to answer that kind of stuff-

-Great!-She screamed.-My daughter fell in love with a dog... And he fell in love with her too-

-How do you know it?-

-The "I'm in love" look that you have is more than enough to find it out, sorry to tell you're not good to hide secrets-

-You came here to see if I'm in love with Jennifer?-

-Yes, and to tell you that she's really in love with you, even when I don't want to-

-You're not agreeing with us, why do you want to help us?-

-If you were a human, Peabody, I'll be completely agreed with you two together, I swear it! You have money, you're a father, you're intelligent, a Nobel prize winner, talented... But you're not a human-

-So, you're in disagree-

-Not at all... Because it's obvious that you won't hurt Jen. It's obvious that perhaps she'll be fine with you... And either you or she will hear me because you're in love... So...-

-Are you agree or disagree? I'm not getting this-

-I'm not any of them yet. No, yet. You're in love with her... But I'm not sure about if you love her-

-Love her?-

-Do you?-

-I... I...-the penthouse's ring rang again. But this time it was Penny.

-Hi, Penny-

-Hi!-

-Sherman is at his bedroom, I didn't tell him that you were coming so...-

-I know, I know...-she got in and walked to the boy's room.-It was my idea, remember?-

-Kids...-he muttered

* * *

He couldn't do that... No... But he couldn't not do it either. The idea of using the WABAC to meet his mother was growing stronger and stronger... And he felt really wrong because of that. But at the same time, he thought it was brilliant. He wasn't proud of himself for having the idea, but he wasn't disappointed either. Moreover, how will Mr. Peabody notice it? He was talking to that strange woman... It was the perfect time to use the WABAC and go back quickly. He didn't even need to go quickly... He had a time machine!

Determined, he went to his room's door and opened it.

-Hi, Sherman-said Penny

-Pe... Penny?-he asked confused

-Yes-

-You... You were the guest, right?-

-Something like that-

-Why did you come?-

-Sherman...-she went into his room and sat in his chair.-We need to talk-

-Penny, let's talk tomorrow. You'd better leave-he said pointing the door

"You'd better leave" made Penny think he was avoiding her. Avoiding her after he confessed that he liked her, after she confessed that she liked him; avoiding she, who was his best friend.

-Why are you avoiding me?-she asked angrily

-I'm not avoiding you!-

-Yes, you are! Everyone is! I know you have a reason! Say it!-she said getting closer to him and pointing him

-I don't...-

-Stop lying, smart guy!-

-Ok! Yes, I was avoiding you!-

-Ha! I knew it!-

-But it wasn't because of the reason you think. I was avoiding you because... I needed to think-

-Think? Think about what? About us?-

-What? No! I needed to think about a dream?-

-A dream, Sherman?-she asked without believing in him

-Yes, I... I've been dreaming lately with my... My real mother-

Penny stared at him surprised.-Your real mother?-

-Yeah, I dreamed how she left me inside the cardboard box where Mr. Peabody found me-

-He... Found you inside of a cardboard box?-she asked worried

-Yeah... And I've been dreaming that for... The last two weeks. But today, the dream changed-

-Really?-

-I dreamed that the one, who was there, that day when I was abandoned, wasn't my birth mother or Mr. Peabody...-

-Who was it then?-

-Two persons... Who looked more like kids; a boy and a blonde girl-

-And do you think they are...?-

-Us? Yes, I do-

-Wow... That's... Really hard to... Process-she said lying in the Sherman's bed

-I need your help, Penny-

-For what?-

-I need you to cover me-

-With what?-

-I'm using the WABAC and going back to meet my mom-

Penny opened her eyes as big as two dishes.-What?!-

-I know what you're going to say... That is wrong, that I have a great family... And Blah blah. But I really feel that I need to do this-

-You won't change your mind, will you?-

The young boy said no with his head.

-Ok, but I won't cover you-

-Why not?-

-Because I'll go with you-she decided standing up, ready for the adventure

-Are you crazy? No!-

-I won't let you do this alone, Sherman, I'm with you-she took his hand.-I know you think there are sometimes you need to be alone. But this time is not one of them-

Sherman wasn't pretty convinced... But he couldn't say no to her.

* * *

The both of them passed quickly and quietly for the living room, trying not to be seen for Mr. Peabody or the woman behind him. They got into the elevator and went to the last floor of the flat... Otherwise known as the place where the WABAC was.

-Are you scared?-asked Penny while they were getting into the time machine

-Perhaps... A little-

-Of what exactly?-

-Of disappointing Mr. Peabody-

-You couldn't do that even if you want to-added Penny with a truthful smile

Sherman wrote the data in the computer and he only needed to push the bottom so the WABAC will do its job. But when he was about to do it, he got frozen.

-What happens?-asked his partner

-I can't-he said

-Why not?-

-What if my mother tells me that she never loved me? What if I change the future? What if...?-

-Sherman!-she screamed interrupting his thoughts.-Whatever happens we'll know how to fix it-

-How do you know?-

-I... don't know-she finished discovering that she felt even more nervous than Sherman about the situation

The red-haired boy looked at the red bottom and to the door. He could go back to his room and ready... He wouldn't be passing for that horrible moment. But... He needed to do this.

He closed his eyes, pushed the red bottom and went ten years back.

* * *

**Superheroes and villains, when we used to pretend**

**We go wherever our minds will take us**

**Way back when**

**Memories will fade if you wanted me to let you go**

**I'll catch you on your way, I feel it for you, don't you know?**


	11. Way Back When (part 2)

**A stepmother_Chapter 11**

**Way Back When (part 2)**

* * *

The sky was quite dark and a flash of lighting made Sherman and Penny startle a little bit when they were going out from the WABAC.

-Are… Are you sure this is the day and place?-asked Penny a bit scared

-Yeah… At least that's where Mr. Peabody said that he found me-Sherman answered

Penny looked above. It was raining and no one was on the street. They were the only ones.

-Did he tell you why he was coming over here?-she asked

-I don't remember it… But I think he was coming from a kind of meeting or something like that-Sherman stopped his walk to look at Penny.-If you pay attention, the penthouse is only a few streets away from here-

-Couldn't he take a taxi?-

-I actually asked him that, but he didn't remember why he decided walking instead-he looked ahead and continued walking

-Sherman?-

-Yeah?-

-Why do you think your parents abandoned you?-

Sherman stopped a bit confused. He was scared, what if his parents didn't love him? What if they could actually raise him but they didn't want him? He didn't want to know the answer if it was something that was going to hurt him. But there are sometimes in life in which you have to take a risk. Perhaps everything gets worse after you take it, perhaps everything gets better… No one can actually prepare you for any of the both situation. Sherman wasn't ready either, but he felt that he had to do that. Although everything in his mind moreover his parents was "Sorry, Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry".

-I don't know, maybe they couldn't raise me-he finally answered

-Uh-she said looking down. She was scared too, of course. What if Sherman does something wrong and changes the future? What would happen if they never actually met? That thought was killing her. She didn't want a life without Sherman.

They passed over an alley.

-There!-screamed the red-haired boy.-There's where Mr. Peabody found me!-he screamed

The two kids run there and hid sitting behind a trash can inside the alley, being able to see everything.

-And… Would you change this past if you could?-asked Penny

The young boy's eyes opened even more. Change the past. If you change it, you change the future. He knew that was another risk he was taking. Moreover, you can't travel to an age in which you already existed. He was taking too many risks for only one day. He wanted to go back; he needed to go back to his home, in his correct time and place. He wanted to know his parents, but he didn't want to lose Mr. Peabody. He stared for a few seconds and…

-Who's there?-asked the blonde girl pointing a woman who was coming with a cardboard box in his hands.-Is she…?-

-I don't think I need to answer that-said finally Sherman, completely petrified, but at the same time, full of questions that needed to be answered

The woman was wearing a coat that was covering her face. She was thin, perhaps too thin and she seemed to be young. She put the cardboard box on the floor and she took a baby that was inside of it.

Sherman stood up. He didn't know what to do, think, or feel. His head was turning around and didn't seem to stop. Meanwhile Penny looked at him wondering how he was feeling.

The woman hugged the little baby and put him in the box carefully again.-It's raining a lot-she said

The baby started crying.-No, please, don't you cry-she said with a voice's thread.

She touched his boy's face.-Everything will be alright... You'll see-she stood away from him. She started to walk away.-Everything will be alright, Sherman, trust me-

Penny looked at Sherman sadly. It must have been really hard for him being all these years wondering who his parents were. She couldn't even imagine it. But she was doing the most she could, being beside him.

-I promise it, Sherman-continued the woman, in her voice it was clear that she was going to start to cry. She continued walking away.-I'm sorry-she said before she turned around.

Sherman stood up and, in an impulse, he followed her.

Penny stared looking at him before he followed him.-What are you doing?-she asked whispering

-I'll talk to her-he decided

-What? But…-

-Just stay here-he said leaving her in the right corner from the alley

Penny stared there in the border of the alley with her heart in her hands. What if Sherman changes the future and present? What if they never met in the future if he changes that past?

Sherman looked at Penny once again before following her mother.

The woman was walking quickly, but each time she gave a new step, her speed was slowing down. Suddenly, without even crossing the street from the alley, she sat down in the floor. And she started crying.

The boy found the chance. He was only a few steps away from her birth mother. He was just a bit steps away from her! He looked at her and started to walk closer. Each stop was less distance away, each stop was a second less in which he would have questions about his real family. But in which step closer what was in his mind wasn't his mother, it were all the persons that he met and loved without knowing his mother: Penny, Carl, Mason, Jennifer and, the most important, Mr. Peabody. He remembered when his dad taught him how to ride a bike, when he read him the "Peter Pan" story for first time. A flash of lighting lighted up the entire street, like once when it was raining and he was sleeping in his bedroom in the penthouse and a similar lighting scared him, so Mr. Peabody allowed him to sleep with him. The first time he said that he loved him, the first time Sherman wrote his name, when they went ice-skating, when Sherman had fever and Peabody stood all night long awake taking care of him.

Every step was another memory with his real dad and family, Mr. Peabody, and every step was even slower.

And when he was only two centimeters away from his birth mother, as close as he could touch her, he just stopped. He stood there, petrified. As if he suddenly discovered that he didn't need talking to her. He only needed remembering how important Mr. Peabody is for him. He didn't need doing all that. He had a dad, and yeah, he was a dog, and yeah, his family is small, and yeah, it isn't ordinary at all. But in some way, every family is crazy! His home was with Mr. Peabody. And his name was Sherman Peabody, who someday will follow his dad's legate.

Decided, he started to walk away.

Penny almost died in those seconds in which he was going to talk to his birth mother, so, imagine the smile of unconcern and happiness that she had when he started to walk back.

Anyway, it seemed that the destiny didn't want Sherman to leave without talking to his mother, because when he started to walk back, he slid and stumbled on the floor.

The woman turned around, looking into Sherman's eyes.

-Who are you?-she asked

* * *

-With all due respect, I don't understand what you want with all these questions, Mrs. Jason-finished Peabody

-I want to decide if I ship you with my daughter or no-she finally answered

-Ship me with Jennifer?-

-Yes, don't you know that having a good relationship with your mother-in-law is good?-

-Mrs. Jason, first of all, we haven't broken up because of you. And second, even though you ship us, it's our decision-

-Your decision?-

-Yes-

-I'm not agree, it's your anger's decision?-

-Excuse me?-

-Exactly, you're angry with her as well as she is it with you…-

-That...-he took a deep breath.-With all due respect, this is none of your business-

-What?-She screamed annoyed.-You mean I don't have to care about my daughter's life?-

-I didn't say that, Mrs. I only said that you should care about this if we were a couple, thing that we are not-

-But you dated, and you were dating a few days ago, so you're technically a couple yet-

-How's that?-

-Yeah, because either you or Jen have started looking for a new girlfriend or boyfriend, haven't you?-

-Of course not-

-So, you're still in love-

Peabody didn't understand where all that going.-Well was, it was really nice to receive you in my house, but I think you must go-

-What? Why?-

-Because it's getting late and…-he raised an ear.-Listen! It's raining! I think you must leave before everything is flooded-he said taking her by the hand to the elevator

-But I can't hear any rain…-she said freeing her hand and going back to the sofa where she was sitting

-Oh, don't you listen?-he asked.-Yes, it is-

He went to the elevator and suddenly it opened.

-Hi-said Jennifer

-Mmm…Hi?-answered Peabody pretty confused.-Why are you here?-

-Can we talk?-

-Mmm…I'm not sure-

-Why?-

-Jen?-screamed Sarah walking to her

-MOM?-

-What are you doing here?-they asked at the same time

-I came to talk to your boyfriend-explained her mother

-No, I came to talk to MY boyfriend. Why do you want to talk to my boyfriend?-

-Can't I know my son-in-law?-

-You've already known it, make a better excuse!-

-Better excuse? Ha! Look who's talking! All you do is making excuses all the time!-

-Well, I'm your daughter, right? Unfortunately, I had to inherit something from you!-

-Have you called me liar?-

-Yes!-

-Excuse me?-asked Peabody quietly

-How come you dare to call the person who gave you the life liar?-

-Excuse me?-asked Peabody a bit louder

-The person who gave me the life? C'mon! That's all you did for me!-

-Excuse me?-asked the genius a bit annoyed

-UH? UNGRATEFUL!-

-MANIPULATOR!-

-EXCUSE ME?!-screamed Peabody making them shut up.-Thank you-he took a deep breath.-I'll really love to hear all your arguments about how bad mother you are and how bad daughter you are-he said pointing them both.-But I must remember you that in this house there are two kids, so, please can you leave and solve all your problems in other place?-

-Two kids?-asked Jen

-Yes, Penny is here too-he stared.-Talking about that… They are really quiet, aren't they?-

-What an obedient kids-opined Sarah.-You never were quiet-she said to Jen

-Are you serious?-she asked

Peabody had a bad feeling about that silence, a really bad feeling. If Penny or Sherman heard screams, they will come to see what's going on…

-They're not here-he muttered

-What?-asked Jen

He turned around and run to the Sherman's room. He opened the door and found what he suspected: no one. The genius started to freak out and he went running to every side of the penthouse looking for them. Jen and her mother started looking for them too.

After going to every single side of the penthouse, Peabody stared at the elevator.

-I didn't find them-said Jen

-I didn't either-added Sarah

-I knew it! They're not here!-

-You think they are in the…-

-WABAC? Of course they are there, Jen-he got into the elevator.-I'll come back in a moment-

-What's a WABAC?-asked Jen's mother confused

-I'll explain you later, mom-

Peabody went to the WABAC floor and as fast as he could, he used a computer hid in the wall to know where Penny and Sherman were. He knew that was strange, if they had wanted to time travel, they could have asked him, and he would have said yes. But if they didn't ask, it was almost obvious that they were doing something wrong.

-Ok, they are in… New York, ten years ago-Peabody stood paralyzed, he never felt so shock. Sherman traveled to meet his mother, his birth mother.

* * *

-Who are you?-repeated the woman

Sherman looked at her. She had wavy red hair and green eyes. He could recognize his own hair on his mom's head. Moreover, she had his same nose and hands, even though her nose was red for crying so much. Her voice was extremely sweet. He seemed to be a good person; she couldn't do something bad to a kid. She seemed really sad; it was like she was taking the hardest decision in her entire life.

The woman looked at him and she recognized her hair, nose, hands, and the brown eyes, really similar to someone she knew. And the glasses… He was too similar to…

-Sherman?-she asked shocked.-Are you?-

Penny hid in the alley gasped, she recognized him. Now, it was all completely up to Sherman.

-I'm….-Sherman looked at her.-I'm… Sorry, Ms.-he said.-But my name isn't Sherman-

-What's your name then?-

-My name is… Hector-

-Hector?-

-Yes-

-Oh, and what are you doing here, Hector?-

-I… I…-

Penny went out from her hiding place and run to Sherman.-Oh, Hector, here you are!-she screamed happily.-Thanks goodness I found you!-

-Who are you?-asked the woman

-I'm his best friend, Penny-she explained.-We were playing hide-and-seek while our parents were on the car waiting for us and I lost him, but now I found him-

-Parents?-she asked

-Yep-

-Oh, do you have parents, Hector?-

-I have a dad, an adoptive dad-he said almost confessing that he was his son

-So, you're actually an orphan-

-No, I don't think so; an orphan is someone who doesn't have a family. Even though yes, I wasn't raised by my birth parents, I have an amazing dad and I wouldn't change him for anything in the world-

-And do you know your birth parents?-

Sherman thought it for a while.-I only met my birth mom, but not in the way you imagine-

-And did you forget her for abandoning you?-

Sherman thought it more. But after a while he answered.-Yes, I did-

The woman stood up and smiled, deep inside of her, she knew he was Sherman.-I have to go-

-Alright, bye-

She started to walk away.-Bye, Sherman-

-Bye, mom-he covered his hand with his mouth quickly and looked at the woman again. But she wasn't there anymore. He wondered if she listened to it… But he'll never know it.

Suddenly, Penny and Sherman heard baby cries. The blonde girl went to the box, where the little Sherman was.

The girl took him.-Oh, is that you, Sherman?-she asked

The boy behind her made a nervous laugh.-Apparently, he is it-

-You were a cutie!-she added.-Can see why Mr. Peabody adopted you! I would have done the same!-

-Would you really?-he asked

The girl put the baby back into the cardboard box.-Of course-she said hugging him.-But I prefer you as my crush than as my son-she whispered to his ear

-Me too-they stopped hugging and smiled to each other

-Let's go to the WABAC-proposed Penny

-Yeah, let's go-but suddenly, they heard footsteps and they hid behind the trash can again

A white dog with an umbrella passed over there. He was walking really formal; it was pretty surprising that he stopped when he heard the baby cries. It's said that the babies can wake up the best things in people; well, apparently, they can do it in dogs as well.

The genius looked at the sides, as trying to look for someone, but he was completely alone. So, he walked to the box.

When he opened it, he found the biggest discovery of his entire life: a little baby. When the baby saw him, he stopped crying, it was obvious that he felt completely in peace behind the dog, he even smiled. Peabody, moved for the little creature, took him. The baby didn't resist or cry, in fact, he smiled and seemed really pleasant behind him. It was almost obvious that they were meant to be together for many, many years.

The dog started to walk away with the baby in his hands. But then, he went back and looked to the box. It only had a note where it was written: Sherman.

-Sherman, huh?-he looked at the baby.-That's your name? Sherman?-

The baby didn't answer, he only smiled and put his hands inside the dog's nose, making him sneezed.

-No, don't touch my nose, Sherman-

The baby obeyed him, perhaps he was obedient, or maybe because he found a new thing to entertain himself: Peabody's ears. He started to pull them.

-Sherman, they're not toys-

But the baby seemed to happy pulling them that Peabody let him.-Ok, pull them, but this will be the only time-

The baby laughed and all the formality in the genius' face suddenly disappeared.

-Well, we don't want you to get a cold, do we Sherman?-he asked while the small creature smiled at every word he said.-I thought so-and while Sherman found a new interesting thing, Peabody's bowtie, the dog called a taxi and got in with Sherman in hands. The both left.

Sherman smiled.-You were right, Penny-

-With what?-she asked

-The worst thing that you could go through is lose the people you really love-

-Oh, yeah, I think I said something like that-

Sherman laughed.-Now, yes, let's go back-

-Good idea, smart guy-

-Thanks, capricious girl-

Penny pushed him playing and the both got into the WABAC again.

* * *

-This is terrible, terrible!-was screaming Peabody walking side to side as usual when he was nervous or worried

-Well, you should have noticed that your son was planning this-opined Sarah receiving a Peabody's grunt.-Ok, sorry-she sighed.-Well, let's see if I understood everything: the adoptive son from my daughter's ex-boyfriend who is actually a talkative dog has escaped in the WABAC, that is a time machine that the dog invented, and he escaped with his best friend who is at the same time his crush to meet his birth parents, right?-

-Yes-finished Jennifer

-Uh, after this I'm going to need therapy-she stood up from the sofa.-I'm going to drink some water-she went to the kitchen

-What if something happens to Sherman or Penny?-asked Peabody still thinking in his problems.-I remember that day, it was raining too much; the streets were empty… It wasn't a place for two ten year old kids. Oh, and what if someone steals them?-

-Peabody…-started Jen

-What if someone kidnaps them?-

-Peabody…-

-What if someone KILLS THEM?-

-Hector!-She screamed.-First of all, nothing is going to happen to any of them-

-How do you even know?-

-Because they know how to take care of their selves! If they could escape from people in the past who wanted to kill them, why couldn't they do it now?-

-I was always with them in those situations-

-What about the Old West, huh?-

-You mean the first time you traveled with the WABAC?-

-Yeah...-

Peabody remembered how Sherman could defeat Billy the Kid really easily.-Well, that was an exception-

-I think you're not afraid of that-

-And what do you think I'm afraid of?-

-I think you're afraid of Sherman-

-Of course I have more fear because of Sherman, he's my son-

-No, I think you're scared because you think Sherman is going to talk to his birth mom, and you don't want to lose him-she got closer to him.-He won't do something if he knows that he could lose you-

-And what if he doesn't know if he could lose me?-

-C'mon, Peabrainy, you know that Sherman is pretty smart-

-And what if he discovers that he can be better with her?-

-He would never do that, even in that situation-

-Why not?-

-Because he loves you, and you're his dad. You raised him, Sherman won't forget that-

Jen and Peabody stared looking at each other for a few seconds. They were only a few centimeters ago, like they did many times ago. They started to get closer and closer and…

The elevator opened with Sherman and Penny in it.

Peabody looked at them.-Oh, the two persons I was looking for-he said telling them off.-Do you have something to say in your defense, Sherman?-

Sherman looked down.-No, dad-

-What about you, Ms. Peterson?-

She looked at Sherman.-No, Mr. Peabody-

-Alright then-he told them off with his look.-Sherman, go to your bedroom-he obeyed and Penny followed him.-Ms. Peterson, you stay here-

-But I…-

-Obey-

-Grrr…-she folded her arms angrily.-Bye, Sherman-

-Bye, Penny-he said walking to his room

-I'll call your parents right now-decided Peabody

-What? But what are you going to tell them?-

-I'll say that Sherman and I have to go to a meeting and you have to leave. I won't tell them what really happened-he walked away.-Over now-

* * *

**You're on your own**

**But you're not alone**

**I know I'll see you again**

**Before these things come to an end**

**We'll always have Way Back When**


	12. Afraid of losing you

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 12: Afraid of losing you**

* * *

**Next week, it will be the end of the first part of the story... I'm open to every idea for the next part :D**

* * *

-So, I guess this was the reason why you wanted to be absent to school today, ain't I right?-asked Peabody getting into Sherman's room

-What do you mean?-he asked sat on his bed

-You needed time to plan your travel?-Sherman didn't answer.-Penny must have been a big surprise and a problem in your plans, too-the boy looked down.-But as usual, she must have told you that it was a great idea and that she'll go with you to have a new adventure-Sherman sighed.-Or was it a Penny idea? I always knew that girl was a trouble...-

-No, if you want to know that, it was my own fault-

-Was it your idea, Sherman?-

Sherman nodded his head.

Peabody looked down.-Alright, if you don't want to talk, I'll only tell you that you're absolutely grounded for a month-he turned around and started to walk away. Perhaps those weren't the exact words he wanted to say or use in that moment. He wanted to scream him "Why?" Why has he done it? Was Mr. Peabody a bad father? Did actually Sherman really need his real parents as he met them? Was his son unhappy with himself? Yeah, he wanted to ask and say all that stuff. But he didn't. It wasn't his style. It wasn't his way to be. He couldn't ask that to Sherman. He didn't want to talk to him either. He wasn't angry with him, he was angry with himself. He thought for a minute the possibility of have been a really bad father, and that let him down.

-It's... It's...-the red-haired boy muttered and his father listened to him

-It's unfair?-asked Peabody guessing

-No, it's not the way you think-

-How's that, Sherman?-

-It wasn't a plan... Or idea... I'm not even proud of what I did... It was a thought-

-Sherman, the worst things began from a thought-

-The best ones too-

-Was what you did good or bad?-

-I don't know if I can qualify it, but, it was useful-

-Useful? For what?-

-For not having more questions about my real parents... And for remembering why I never had questions about them before the "genealogical tree" fact-

Peabody knew that, it was because of the genealogical tree...

-Why you never had them before?-

-Because... I didn't need it-the genius dog stared at his boy.-I actually don't need it-

The beagle sighed.-Sherman, can you explain me how that thought began?-

-After the teacher gave us the genealogical tree homework I had a strange dream-

-A dream?-

-Yes, I dreamed with my real mother. I dreamed with the night in which she abandoned me-

-What did you dream exactly?-

-I dreamed that she was putting me inside the cardboard box, but it was like a memory, in fact, I can bet now that I saw the scene that it was actually a memory-

-You dreamed with a memory of your mother leaving you when you were a baby?-

-Yes-

-That's why you wanted to see Sigmund Freud, right?-

-Yep-

-I knew the crocodile dream was weird... If it had been real, you would have told me it before... Continue-

-Well, I've been dreaming with it like for... two weeks and today I dreamed with another memory from that day-

-Which one?-

-I dreamed with Penny and I looking at me when I was a baby-Peabody stared at him speechless.-That's how the thought began... But I swear that I really didn't want to use the WABAC without permission again, dad!-

-And how come you use it anyway?-

-I did it because I thought that those dreams wouldn't stop if I didn't do it-

-Have they stopped?-

-I don't know, I haven't slept yet-

-And Penny affected your plan or not?-

-I told her to stay here and cover me, but she preferred coming with me because she didn't want me to do it alone-

-That's all?-

-I think so-

-Fine-Peabody started to walk away again

-I'm sorry, dad-

He stopped and looked to his son once again.

-I'm sorry-he repeated.-Are you mad at me?-

-No, Sherman, I'm not mad at you-he walked to Sherman's bed

-And why are you acting like that?-

-Perhaps because I'm a bit mad, but not at you-

-And who are you mad at?-

-At myself-

-Why?-

-Because if you did what you did, it means that... perhaps I'm not so good father, I couldn't notice it-

-You noticed that something was wrong with me-

-But I didn't notice your dream, or that you were having problems to sleep, or that you were going to use the WABAC-

-You're not a fortune teller yet-

-But I'm your father and I'm supposed to know you. But it's not your fault-

-So, you're not mad at me at all?-

-A bit, but only because I was worry for you; I didn't want you to be hurt or anything; and it was extremely disobedient what you have done! The WABAC was made for other proposes... but you know that-

-Yes...-

-Sherman?-

-Yeah?-

-Can I ask you what you did there? Have you talked to your birth mother?-

-I have talked to her... But I didn't tell her who I really am-

-Why you haven't you told her who you really were?-

-Because I was afraid-

-Afraid of what?-

-Afraid of losing you-

Peabody regretted being mean to him, perhaps he was scared of losing Sherman too.

-You were afraid of that?-

-Yes, but not only losing you, losing my friends, the way I live, my family...-

-Well, that's pretty understandable; if you change the past, you know that you can alter your present and future-

He said yes with the head.-I know I disobey you, and I know I was wrong... but I wouldn't change what I have done-

-Why not?-

-Because it reminded me that I already have a genealogical tree-

-Which one?-

-Yours, dad-

The beagle smiled.-Alright, I forget you... but you're still grounded-

The boy laughed.-I know that, dad-

-Fine. Is there anything else you want to tell me?-

-Umm... Uh, yes!-

-What, Sherman?-  
-I saw you!-

-You saw me?-

-Yeah, I saw how you find me... it happened some seconds after my birth mom abandoned me-

-Really? I haven't seen anyone...-

-Not surprising, she practically disappeared, me and Penny turned around two seconds and when we saw her again, she just wasn't there...-

-Oh, indeed. She must have tried to escape as fast as possibly...-

-I'm not sure if she was escaping, she was really sad for letting me go-

-I still can't imagine which situations made her do that, but it must have been hard for her-

-Well, she was young, perhaps too young for being a mother. She had red hair, just like me! But green eyes... her face was similar to mine, however-

-And Sherman... as your mother, hasn't she recognized you?-

-I can't answer you that... at the beginning she thought that I was her son, but then I said that my name wasn't Sherman, it was Hector...-You said that your name was Hector?-asked Peabody surprised

-Yes, I didn't think of any other name in that moment... because I actually was going to leave without talking to her, but I stumbled and she looked at me-

-You thought of my name?-

-Yeah... but I don't know if she believed me because when she was walking away she called me Sherman again-

-Well, she's your mother and you haven't changed so much since you were a baby, you have the same face... maybe she recognized you... but we'll just leave it like that, deal?-he extended his hand to Sherman

-Deal-Sherman extended his hand to him back.-Can I ask you two things?-

-Yes-  
-First: who's that woman you were talking to? And second: what's Jennifer doing here?-

-I knew you were going to ask that... well, that woman is Jennifer's mother...-

-Your mother-in-law is here?-laughed the red-haired boy

-Ha-ha, Sherman...-

-That's why Jen is here-

-Yes, that and because she...-

-Wants to get back with you?-

-Something like that-

Sherman stood up.-Yes!-

-But... it's not something decided yet...-

-Don't lie! You like her, she likes you-

-It's not so simple, Sherman-

-Ugh, why adults always complicate everything?-

-Having a relationship and make it work is complicated-

-No... it isn't. Why being with someone you're in love with is so complicated?-

-You don't understand it because you're too young yet-

-Why adults always say that?-

-Some...-

-I bet now you're going to say "someday, when you grow up, you'll understand-

The beagle shut up; of course he was going to say that.-Mmm... no, I was going to say "some... persons have more problems in relationships than others". I hope when you grow up, you'll remember you're saying now and you won't have any trouble with Ms. Peterson-

-With...-Sherman started to be nervous.-With Penny?-

-Of course, more taking in a count the extremely "delicate" personality that she has... I really hope any of you two will have arguments when you came of age...-

-That's not fair!-he screamed making his father laugh

Someone knocked the door.-Excuse me, it's everything ok?-

-Hi, Jen-greeted Sherman, who didn't have the opportunity of greeting her before.-Yes, it is-

-How strange, your father doesn't seem AS angry as he was before, how have you done that?-

-Using some tricks... but don't get confuse, I'm grounded for an entire month-

-Oh, how bad-she got into the room.-But he's still more patient to you than to me...-

-He says that "having a relationship and make it work is complicated"-he repeated imitating him

-Really? Why adults are SO complicated?-she asked ironic

-I don't know, perhaps you'll know when you grow up-answered Sherman before starting to laugh

-What are you laughing at?-asked Jen's mother getting in too

-Not at you...-muttered Peabody

-What, Peabody?-

-Not at... nothing important, Mrs. Jason-

-Uh, how is everything at the ending, huh? Is Simon ok?-

Sherman laughed.-I'm not Simon, my name is Sherman-he stood up and extender his hand to her

-Oh, sorry, Sherman-he extender her hand to the young boy.-I'm Sarah Jason-

-Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jason-

-It's a pleasure for me as well, Sherman-

-So, if you're Jen's mother, you will be like my -grandmother?-

-If they start dating again, yes-

-I never had a grandmother or something like that-

-Well, I bet so... your father is a...-the kid's look moved her.-But it would be really nice to be your grandmother-

-Thanks, it'd be great for me too, Mrs. Jason-

-And who was the pretty girl who was with you before? The blonde one?-

-You mean Penny? She's my best friend-

-How many friends do you have?-

-I have... five: Penny, Carl, Mason, Abby and Jill. How many friends do you have, Mrs. Jason?-

-Not so many, I haven't seen my friends lately-

-Why?-

-Because I moved with Jen two weeks ago and I live far away from here-

-Really?-

-Yes-

-So, if you're living at Jen's house... you can come to my birthday!-

-When is your birthday?-

-Tomorrow-

-Tomorrow? Well, I need an advance notice... but...-

-Don't pretend, mom, we all know you don't have anything else to do-added Jennifer

-But, I would be really glad to come!-she decided

-Yeah!-

-Mom, I think we should leave-proposed Jen

-Who says?-asked the woman coldly

-You said that two minutes ago!-

-Well, now I think we can stay for some time more-she looked at Sherman and smiled. Telling the truth, Sarah has forgotten the idea of being a grandmother many years ago, when it was said that her daughter couldn't have children. But, like every mother, she really wanted having a grandson. And Sherman was the closest thing to having a grandson that she knew.

* * *

Sarah and Jennifer stayed an hour more. That was really strange for Mr. Peabody, and even for Jen. Any of them imagined that Sarah could have such a good relationship with Sherman. Because everything that Sarah was doing was basically playing and talking to the young boy.

-It's proved-said Peabody sitting near to Jen

-What's proved?-

-That a kid can move the coldest soul (no offense)-

-Don't worry, I'm with you-

-Who will say that she will like Sherman?-

-Almost everyone likes Sherman, he could even move you-

-Yes, he's a lovely boy...-

-No doubt about it-

-He saw me-

-What do you mean?-

-When he travelled to meet his birth mother... he saw me when I found him-he couldn't avoid smiling at remembering his beautiful boy.-You know, even though that happened eleven years ago... I still remember it as if it was yesterday-

-It's difficult to forget those kind of things, Peabrainy-

-Sherman didn't talk to her-

-Didn't he?-

-No, he told me that he decided not to do it, but he stumbled and she looked at him...-

-And?-

-And she called him Sherman, but he said that his name was Hector-

-Wow... it's obvious that he was thinking of you in that second-

-I'm really proud of him-

-Really?-

-But not only because of the choice of denying his name, I'm proud of him because he used the WABAC without permission-

-What?-

-I'm proud because he's brave and he defend his ideas-

-Have you told him that?-

-No, and perhaps I won't tell him, until he comes of age-

-You're really strange, Peabody-

-Thank you-

-Do you want to know why I came?-

-To talk?-

-Yes, but do you know about what?-

-I don't know it... But I bet I can guess it-

-Can we talk about us?-

-Jen, I still think that if you aren't decided to tell everyone that you're dating me, we can't go on-

-I know...-

-That means that you're disposed to admit it-

-I don't know yet...-Jen got an idea.-Can I give you the answer tomorrow?-

-At Sherman's birthday?-

-Yep-

-I'm not sure...-

-I'll be decided, and... I'll try to convince my mom not to come-

-I don't care if your mother comes or not-

-Really? You don't like her at all!-

-No, but Sherman does... It's his birthday, not mine, moreover if we get back together... She will be...-he swallowed saliva.-She'll be my mother-in-law-

She laughed.-Yeah, I forgot that!-

-Don't laugh at me!-

-Sorry, it's too hilarious!-

-How come your boyfriends could support her?-

-They didn't, any of them liked her. How good are you at laying?-

-Good enough I think... Why do you ask?-

-Because you can't tell you mother-in-law that you hate her-

-Indeed, but having her as my mother-in-law won't be so bad-

-Why not?-

-Because of Sherman and because of you-

-Would you be able to support her for me?-

-Don't laugh, but perhaps...-

-My mom said that you liked me... But she wasn't really sure if you loved me, do you love me?-

Peabody stood a bit paralyzed. Of course he did! But it wasn't easy for him to say that he loved someone, it was a problem that has been following him for many years... He said that to Sherman when he was seven! And he was his son!

He took a deep breathe.-I... I...-

-Jen! I think it's time to go!-screamed Sarah coming

-Where's Sherman?-asked Peabody worried

-He's there-she pointed a sofa where Sherman was sleeping.-He felt asleep. He's a good kid, Peabody, congratulations-

-Thank you, Mrs. Jason-

-See you tomorrow-she walked to the elevator

-About what we talked...-started Jen

-Ok, deal-

-Great, and think about what I have just asked you, alright?-

-I don't have other option-

She smiled and the both women went away.


	13. Happy birthday!

**A stepmother**

**Chapter 13: Happy birthday!**

* * *

Sherman woke up. But not shocked like he used to wake up the last weeks. He opened an eye carefully and looked at a clock. It was midnight. He tried to remember why he woke up and he discovered it: he had a dream. But it wasn't related to his mother, or how he was abandoned. It was about Mr. Peabody. He dreamed with the moment in which his dad found him. The boy smiled. He finally felt like it was definitely the end of those dreams.

Midnight, Friday-Saturday midnight, a thought made him smile again. It was his birthday; he was officially eleven years old! And that was great! Who doesn't like his own birthday?

A silhouette opened his door's room and he pretended being sleeping.

Mr. Peabody sat on the Sherman's bed and the red-haired boy opened an eye.

-Sorry, have I woken you up?-asked the beagle

-Nope, I wasn't sleeping actually-

-Alright then, because I have something for you-

-Do you?-

-Yes-he showed a box with a red bun on it.-Happy birthday, Sherman-

The boy sat up quickly and opened the gift even faster: it was a cellphone and a video game. Two things that he's been telling Mr. Peabody he wanted.

-Do you like them?-

-It's... Pretty fantastic!-he hugged his dad.-Thanks, dad! It was exactly what I wanted!-

-Your welcome. Just take care of them, and don't forget to read the manual from the phone, ok?-

-Sure thing!-Sherman said, laying, he didn't need to read a manual to know how to use a phone.-Are any other surprises I must know?-

-Uh, just a few more, but they're surprises, you cannot know them-

-Uh, ok-he looked at the sides.-Has Jen and Mrs. Jason left?-

-Yes, a few hours ago, when you fell asleep-

-Oh, yeah, I was tired-

-Well, it was a long day...-

-Are you still angry?-

-No, I'm not it. But can I ask you something?-

-Yeah?-

-Why weren't you sleeping? Have you had that dream again?-

Sherman said no with his head.-I have a dream, a similar one, but not that one-

-Similar?-

-Yeah, it was the same day and place, and I was still a baby... but the person who I saw...-he laughed.-Well, it wasn't a person at all... It was you-

Peabody stared at him shocked.-You... dreamed with me?-

-Yep-

-Well... That's good, I think... Do you think you would dream with your real mom again?-

-I'm not sure... But if I could bet it, I think that not-

The genius dog smiled.-That's better-

-Now... Can I ask you something?-

-Of course you can-

-Haven't you ever dreamed with your real parents?-

That question came to Peabody like an arrow. He's been many times trying to remember his parents... But in the moment in which he decided that he was completely alone in the world and the only thing that could save him was he, he did his best to forget about them. He never knew what happen to them... But, he couldn't deny it, he wondered that many times too.

-No...-He said trying to remember It.-I haven't-

-And have you ever wondered what happened to them?-

He couldn't lie there, not to Sherman. If something they had in common was that the both were orphans.-Yes, I did, like anyone who never met them-

-And... Have you ever wondered what will happen if you could travel through time and meet them?-

Peabody knew that conversation was going there. But, well...

-Yes-

Sherman stood surprised.-Yes?-

-I won't lay you; I wondered it, yeah... But I never did it-

-And why not?-

-Because those questions disappeared the day I found you-

-You didn't do it because of me-

-And because I didn't have the WABAC on those moments... And when I had it, I had you, and I discovered that you were more important in that moment-

-Wouldn't you like to meet them?-

He thought it for a while.-No-

-Why not?-

-Because first I don't need it, not now. I understand why you used the WABAC, Sherman. You're young, you had questions and you have a directly way to answer them... If I were you, I must confess, I would have probably done the same. Maybe I needed parents, I needed my father's advices, my mother's cares... I needed them when I was a pup. But then, I learned how to take care of myself, however, the questions about my family didn't disappear-

-So?-

-In that moment I found you... And you reminded me-

-Did I?-

-Yeah, you really reminded to myself when I was younger... So, I decided to take you here... But instead of wondering things about my parents when I brought you here, I started to think in a possibility of being a parent. Thing that was quite difficult, adopting a child isn't an easy transit... More if you're a talkative dog... But, somehow I found something with you that I never found before-

-What's that?-

-A home. I never had it, perhaps because before meeting you, I never really loved anyone. And you seemed to be really pleasant here. That's how the idea of adopting you came. And that's when the questions about my real parents disappeared: when I found out that I didn't need them anymore, but that you did, and you do... (Even though you're eleven, you're not old enough to take care of yourself)-

Sherman and Peabody shut up for a few minutes. That story left in the young boy's head many questions, but many answers, as well as for the genius.

-Well, Sherman, It's bed time and tomorrow we both have a long day coming...-said Peabody starting to walk away

-Dad?-

-Yes, Sherman?-

-Will you get back together with Jen?-

-That's not up...-

-Not up to you, that's what you say, but... do you need her?-

-If I need her?-

-Yeah, like with your parents, you said that when you were a pup you needed them, but then no... Do you need her now? Is it your pup moment?-

He knew that Jennifer and his parents were a different thing, but it was a fair comparison: Sherman asked if he loved her, but using other words, words that he has already used. That was pretty smart, and scary. Could Sherman become as intelligent as he will become too mature for his age? No, he was smart, but he had the innocence from a child. The innocence that Peabody expected to last forever.

-That's one of the tomorrow's surprises-he went away.-Good night-

-Good night. I love you dad-

Peabody turned around and instead of saying "I have a deep regard for you as well", he felt the necessity of saying other thing.

-I love you too; son-he turned off the lights and closed the door

* * *

"Happy birthday!" is the only word that you usually hear in that day, but, somehow, that phrase made Sherman feel good. He was feeling older, wiser.

Carl was the first one: he gave him a new last model microscope; the second one was Mason, who decided to give him headphones; Abby and Jill, apparently in perfectly synchronization gave him a smile and a new t-shirt. Abby's one was a blue one and Jill's was red. But the both were from the same type. This made a kind of conflict, but luckily it didn't last more than some minutes. The last one, but not less important (and with that I mean, perhaps the most important of them), was Penny.

-Happy birthday, smart guy!-she screamed happily getting into the apartment

-Thanks, blonde girl-he answered following the typical "game of words" that people who like to each other have

Penny looked at the penthouse. It had many globes and a lot of food of different kind. It wasn't too much, but it was the necessary. She looked at Peabody, who was watching a clock on his arm each five seconds.

-Is Jen coming?-she asked

Sherman looked at his father.-She said that yes… with her mother-

Penny stared at him.-Mother?-

-Long story, I'll tell you later-

-Ok….-

-Penny!-screamed the rest of the kids greeting her

-Hey, guys!-she screamed back starting a conversation

Sherman stood a bit confused about something: Penny didn't have a gift. It was strange, but at the same time it had nothing wrong. Perhaps she didn't have time to buy him something, and having a birthday doesn't mean that you're forced to take a present or you will be killed. Nope, there was no rule against that. But for something reason he felt it meant something wrong. She didn't have time to buy him something; she didn't have time for him… He tried to relax; maybe her parents had the fault. Penny said that they didn't have enough time for her… But why didn't she even apologize about it?

* * *

Peabody looked at every single side of the penthouse, everything was perfect. Sherman seemed to know how to treat the guests without his help. That affected him a little bit: Sherman didn't need him for something he used to. But he took a deep breath. His boy was obviously growing up and having more and more responsibilities and that was perfectly fine and he must be proud of him, not worried about him… Or worried about himself.

He stopped thinking about Sherman and looked at his clock again. His son wasn't the only thing he was worried about. He was worried about Jen's choice too. He decided it. He'll tell her that he loved her if she says that she wants to tell everyone that she is dating him.

-Hello, Pea-buddy!-screamed Paul behind him

-Hi, Paul!-he greeted with the same excitement as his friend.-Hello, Patty-

-Hi, Peabody! What an amazing party!-she said

-Oh, you think? It's nothing really big; it has a simple style-

-Yes, but it's like… Perfect. It doesn't have too much things that you can hate it, but it doesn't have less… It has everything we can probably need-

-Moreover there aren't too many persons-added Paul.-That's pretty nice and comfortable-

-Well, as you must know, we don't have a big family, but I think is better to be alone than with a bad partner-

-That's so right, Peabody-he opined

-Oh, talking about a partner…-started Patty.-I have a friend that you should meet-

-A friend?-

-Yes, she's called Suzie, she's pretty, kind, and she loves children!-

Peabody discovered where that conversation was going: she wanted him to date her friend. In the last three years, Patty wanted Peabody to hang out with another woman. But he always refused to do it. He thought that he wasn't ready to date a woman: he was a dog, a father and smart. Being smart perhaps was considerate something good, any woman wants dating an idiot…. But being too smart wasn't good. He was so extremely intelligent that woman perhaps wouldn't like him: who likes someone who never is wrong and who is smarter than her?

-Suzie?-he asked.-Well, she must be really great-

-No doubt about it-

-Her boyfriend must be really proud of her-

-But she…-

-Really, really proud-finished Peabody.-So, how is everything going? Family? Penny?-

-Everything is fine… But going back to my friend…-continued Patty

-Her boyfriend must be happy-

-She's single-

-She'll find someone-

-Perhaps that someone is you-

-I don't want dating someone; I thought you already knew it-

-I do! But I…-she looked at Paul.-We think that you have to go out and meet someone. It'll be good for you and for Sherman-

-Paul, between men, don't you think a man can be strong enough to be alone?-he asked

-Of course!-Screamed Paul receiving an "I'll kill you" look from his wife.-I mean, of course not-

-Sherman and I are fine alone. And if I want to start dating someone… It has to be my choice and without help of anyone-

-Everyone needs help-pointed Patty

-I and Sherman have been alone for ten years, we'll be ok-

-Wouldn't you mean eleven years?-asked Paul

The elevator's door opened once again. The two last guests.

Peabody didn't need to answer to that question, once he had looked at the beautiful blonde woman getting into the place, wearing a white dress that looked really good in her. His look changed so drastically. He suddenly made a big smile of that typical guy who is suffering love and walked fast to receive her.

-Hello, teacher-he greeted

Jen smiled.-Hello, Peabrainy-

-What's that?-asked Sarah beside Jen.-Those are your lovers' nicknames? You don't have any imagination-she said and walked away from them

-So?-asked the genius dog

-So what?-

-What have you decided?-

-I…-

-Ms. Jason?-asked Abby extremely surprised

-Hello, Abby-

-Mmm… hi?-

-Hey, Abby…-Jill looked at her teacher

-What's up, Jill?-

-Fine? What about you?-

-Pretty ok, thank you-

-Good-she took Abby by the Arm.-What on the Earth is she doing here?-she whispered to her friend

-I have no idea!-Sherman passed close to them.-Sherman!-

-Yeah?-

-The witch is here!-

-The witch?-

-Ms. Jason!-

-JEN IS HERE?-He exclaimed happily before run to meet her.-Jen!-he said before hugging her

-Sherman! Happy birthday!-She stopped hugging him.-And I didn't forget the most important…-out of a little bag she took out a gift

-Thanks!-he quickly opened it. It was a book, a book called "History biggest secrets"

-I think you may like it, as well as your father-she smiled to him.-Do you like it?-

-It's… Pretty fantastic!-he screamed running away happily

-Is that book the…?-was asking Peabody before being interrupted

-The one in which you're in? Yep-

-You gave him the book which has the fault of your interest on us?-

-Yes, ironic, right?-

-Smart, and ironic too-

-Hi, Ms. Jason-said Penny

-Good evening, Ms. Peterson-

Penny laughed and hugged her too.-Get back with Peabody-she whispered to her before dropping her off and walk with the rest of the kids again

* * *

-So, Sherman?-asked Abby

-So what?-

-So, why is our history teacher here?-

-Hold up, is Ms. Jason here?-asked Mason surprised

-Yeah-

-And with invitation?-asked Carl

-Apparently yes, or ask it to the happy face of Sherman greeting her-answered Jill

-Why's that? She's mean and horrible to you!-protested Mason

-She isn't so mean, ok?-defended the red-haired boy

-I can see so!-

-Look, at the beginning I didn't like her either, but she's nice-added Penny

-And how do you know it?-asked them all at the same time

Sherman took a deep breath.-Perhaps there's something I haven't told you guys-

-What's that?-

-Ms. Jason is… my… a kind of… she… is my stepmother-

-WHAT?-

-My dad started to date her a couple of months ago-

-And why you didn't tell us anything?-asked Carl

-Because my dad thought that the best was that no one knew about this… because perhaps other kids will make fun of me-

-And you think we are able to do you that?-asked Mason

-No, no, guys… but if someone else knows…-

-So you think we can't keep a secret?-asked Abby

-It's not that… it was my dad's idea-

-And did you know about it, Penny?-asked Jill

The girl nodded her head.-I think Peabody was fine in keeping the secret, you all know that every single thing that Sherman does is usually used against him and for making fun of him!-

-But you knew it-

-Yeah…-

The kids looked at each other and walked away.

-Wait! Don't be angry!-exclaimed Sherman

-We're not angry, we're only disappointed-answered Mason

* * *

-You're apparently all the time cooking!-said Jen getting into Peabody's kitchen, where he was wearing his chef's hat and acting like a real chef

-I'll take that like a courtesy -

-Do it, most men don't like cooking. And I'm horrible at the kitchen-

-Mmm… I can teach you some tips and recipes which are really easy! You'll know how to cook after doing them-

-Yes, it'll be nice-she walked close to him.-What are you cooking?-

He laughed.-Will you promise me you won't laugh?-

-You're making pizza!-she said before start laughing

-I knew you'll do that…-

-Oh, my! I knew you'll love it! Did Da Vinci gave you the recipe?-

-Of course-

-I'd love to meet him, he must be nice, am not I right?-

-He's a really good friend-

-Even though he lived many centuries before you?-

-He's great! He'll probably fit in this world, I don't doubt it. Because he never fit in his one-

-Will you take me to meet him?-

He thought it for a while.-Yes, I will and he'll like to know you-

-Great… but going back to the "ours"-

-Ours?-she took his hand and made him look into her eyes

-I need to know what you feel, Peabody, what you really feel-

-I must know that too-

-Look, I've been thinking about it and yes! I'll tell everyone that you're my boyfriend and I won't have any problem with that! Because I do love you-

-Really?-

-With all my heart, I have never felt the same before. What about you?-

-Well… I… I… Lo…-

-Good party, Peabody!-said Paul getting into the kitchen

-Hello, Paul-

-Oh, Ms. Jason, hi-he extended his hand to her

-Hi, Mr. Peterson-

-Do you want something, Paul?-asked Peabody

-Nah, I want to say sorry for my wife-

-Why?-

-Because she wanted you to date her friend-

-Oh, that! Never mind-

-Date her friend?-asked Jen confused

-Yes, my wife wants Peabody to go out with some woman, but it never works… He's a man free of woman, how lucky he is! No offense-

-Nope, it doesn't offend me… But you must know, Mr. Peterson, that late or early everyone will find love-she said before leaving

-Wow, she seems to be really complicated-commented Paul

-Yep, she is… I mean, she seems it-

-I bet her boyfriend must be really proud-he said winking an eye to Peabody

-Wait! You think she and me are…-

-I don't think anything Peabody, but I can see the way you look at her, and let me say that it's not a friend look-

-You really think I could date my son's teacher-

-She's complicated, pretty, smart… yes, I think you can, you really can-he said going to the refrigerator.-She's right about something: late or early everyone will find love-he took some water and left.


End file.
